


365 days of you

by Assommoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Wish Fulfillment
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assommoir/pseuds/Assommoir
Summary: Pendant 365 nuits, Harry se retrouve à rêver d'univers alternatifs où il est amoureux de Malfoy. Adolescents, vieillards, mariés, se disputant... Ses rêves couvrent un large éventail de possibilités. Pourtant, il n'aime pas Draco... ou bien si ?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Jour 1**

"Harry _darling_ peux-tu s'il te plaît me passer la salade de tomates ?" annonce Fleur de l'autre bout de la longue table en bois où ledit Harry est installé, épluchant des pommes de terre sous le regard attentif de Teddy. A côté du petit garçon, Victoire dessine une maison multicolore où se tiennent trois figurines souriantes. Le ventre du personnage aux cheveux jaunes fluo est étrangement rebondi.

Le jardin est en effervescence en cette dernière nuit de juillet. Contrairement aux années précédentes, Harry ne fête pas son anniversaire au Terrier mais chez Ron et Hermione, qui viennent d'acquérir il y a quelques mois une magnifique bâtisse en pierre ancienne dans le sud de l'Angleterre.

Après des années à vivre ensemble dans un petit deux pièces meublé au coeur de Londres, ils ont fini par économiser suffisamment pour acheter la maison de leurs rêves. Harry y a passé de nombreux weekends et soirées, participant à l'effort de rénovation. Il reste encore quelques travaux à réaliser sur certaines parties de la maison, notamment le grenier poussiéreux et la petite dépendance à aménager, cependant la majeure partie de la bâtisse est habitable et prête à recevoir des invités.

Le terrain est suffisamment grand et perdu au milieu de la campagne pour organiser un grand barbecue festif en son honneur. De la musique ruisselle depuis la sono magiquement adaptée et des grandes guirlandes lumineuses ont été accrochées aux arbres afin de complémenter les lanternes flottant autour de la maison.

L'ambiance est bon enfant, avec un brouhaha constant de rires et de couverts qui s'entrechoquent. Le mojito coule à flots, une merveilleuse odeur de viande grillée émane du coin où Arthur et Bill font tourner des steaks sur le feu.

Harry s'y sent merveilleusement bien.

À côté de lui, Teddy, sept ans, épluche méticuleusement une carotte depuis vingt minutes sous l'œil attendri de Molly et Andromeda, qui discutent tranquillement. Un peu plus loin, assise dans l'herbe un verre de rosé à la main, Hermione s'incline pour se lover contre son petit ami, la tête levée amoureusement vers lui. Ron remarque sa posture et dépose un baiser tendre sur son front, repliant son bras autour d'elle, avant de retourner vers sa conversation d'origine.

Harry soupire en observant ses deux meilleurs amis, partagé entre le bonheur de les voir heureux et l'envie d'avoir lui aussi quelqu'un contre qui se blottir les soirs d'été. Entre sa célébrité, son homosexualité et son refus de se contenter de quelqu'un de moyennement compatible, ses relations sont rares et courtes, souvent soldées par une rupture amère.

Il a désormais plus de pomme de terre que d'épluchures dans la pile à jeter, faute d'attention.

Il sent vaguement Ginny s'installer à côté de lui et poser sa tête sur son épaule, lâchant un soupir de découragement.

Harry quitte le joli couple des yeux pour se concentrer sur la rouquine à ses côtés :

"Encore Dean ?" demande t-il, en sachant déjà la réponse.

"On s'est encore disputés… Toujours la même histoire."

Harry passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la serre contre lui : "C'est un idiot de ne pas voir à quel point tu es merveilleuse." C'est une conversation qu'ils ont déjà eue à de nombreuses reprises, il connaît bien le refrain. Après avoir été recrutée par les Harpies en première ligue, Ginny a décidé de quitter le cocon familial et de trouver un appartement afin de voler de ses propres ailes. Harry étant à ce moment là en train d'emménager à Grimmauld, il lui a proposé d'emménager avec lui.

Ginny renifle : "Le problème c'est qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime… mais qu'il ne supporte plus les contraintes liées à mon travail. Les voyages incessants, les paparazzis… Je lui ai annoncé qu'il était possible que je sois recrutée en équipe nationale l'année prochaine, c'est ce qui a déclenché cette nouvelle dispute."

Harry la serre à nouveau dans ses bras en signe de soutien, se préparant à répondre lorsqu'ils sont interrompus par Percy qui cherche de l'aide pour changer la couche de son nouveau-né.

"Désolé Harry, j'ai promis à Audrey que je m'occuperais des changes cette nuit et il y a encore eu un accident de pliage. Si je demande à Audrey ou maman je suis un homme mort, elles me l'ont déjà expliqué tellement de fois… Même acheté un livre ! Je sais que tu as beaucoup gardé Teddy quand il était bébé, tu ne voudrais pas me refaire une petite démonstration ?"

Harry le regarde d'un air blasé en secouant la tête, mais se lève quand même pour le suivre dans la petite chambre attenante au salon, où la petite Molly gazouille gentiment à côté de George, qui tient la couche souillée entre deux doigts d'un air dégoûté. Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly sèche et changée, il la dépose dans les bras de son père qui semble décidément plus doué pour les travaux théoriques que manuels.

Il ressort dans le jardin par la porte arrière près de la cuisine, profitant d'un petit moment de calme pour se recentrer et respirer l'odeur de jasmin qui émane des plantations autour de lui.

Soudain, il sent deux mains puissantes se poser sur ses épaules et sursaute violemment sous les rires de Georges qui passe près de lui en sortant.

"Salut Harry", annonce une voix suave.

"Charlie ! Ça fait un bail ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Surprise ! J'ai été muté en Écosse pour travailler avec une nouvelle espèce de dragons. Je suis censé commencer en septembre mais j'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt afin de profiter avec ma famille… et pour ne pas louper l'anniversaire de mon survivant préféré bien sûr. " Il finit avec un clin d'œil charmant, sa main glissant dans le dos de Harry alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le reste du groupe.

Il peut sentir le souffle chaud mentholé qu'il exhale à chaque respiration tant ils sont proches.

"Votre attention s'il vous plaît !" résonne la voix magiquement augmentée de Ron, qui s'est perché pour l'occasion sur le bout d'un banc.

Harry s'écarte de Charlie pour se tourner vers son ami.

"Tout d'abord… un joyeux anniversaire à notre Survivant préféré !"

Toute l'assemblée s'exclame et il reçoit plusieurs accolades de personnes proches de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, Ron reprend la parole :

"J'en profite également que nous soyons tous réunis en cette belle soirée pour vous annoncer une nouvelle qui m'est chère : Hermione et moi allons nous marier !"

La surprise mêlée de joie s'affiche sur les visages et tous se précipitent pour féliciter le jeune couple. Molly a le visage ruisselant de larmes de bonheur, tandis que Arthur ne pourrait pas avoir l'air plus fier de son plus jeune fils.

Harry, évidemment, est aux combles pour ses amis. Il est au courant depuis plusieurs mois et c'est même lui qui a aidé Ron à choisir la bague de fiançailles pour Hermione. L'un des avantages du métier de briseur de sorts est d'être constamment exposé à des objets raffinés de grande valeur, notamment des bijoux précieux, ce qui a fait de lui un allié privilégié pour le choix de la bague. Et, bien sûr, le fait qu'en qualité de meilleur ami, il connaît les goûts de Hermione mieux que quiconque.

Il s'approche de ses amis pour les prendre dans ses bras, tous les deux en même temps dans un grand sandwich humain. Il en aurait presque les larmes aux yeux tellement il est heureux pour eux.

Hermione s'écarte enfin de leur étreinte et passe sa main sur sa joue délicatement, lisant dans ses yeux une émotion qu'il essaie vaillamment de dissimuler.

"Oh Harry…" murmure t-elle tendrement, l'air désolé.

A ses côtés, Ron semble comprendre également et presse doucement sa main sur le bras de Harry en signe de soutien.

Soudain, les lumières du jardin s'éteignent, ne laissant que le halo diffus de quelques guirlandes, et les chants commencent : "Joyeux anniversaire Harry !". Cela lui fait chaud au coeur de voir tous ces visages familiers réunis autour de lui en cette occasion spéciale.

On le guide vers la table où réside un fraisier gigantesque - son gâteau préféré, surmonté de vingt-quatre bougies dansantes.

"Souffle ! Et fais un voeu !" lui glisse Ginny dans l'oreille.

Harry ferme les yeux. Inspire profondément…

Et souffle comme il n'a jamais soufflé.

_Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point._

* * *

Le salon est illuminé de plusieurs dizaines de bougies flottant dans les airs, une musique d'ambiance résonne agréablement dans la pièce tandis que les fenêtres grandes ouvertes apportent un courant d'air rafraîchissant.

Au centre de la pièce, réunis autour d'une table basse croulant sous les cartes, un groupe d'amis joue au _Times up_. Il y a quelques années, George a décidé de diversifier son offre grâce à l'adaptation de jeux moldus en version sorcière. Le _Times up_ , ou encore le _Pictionnary_ par exemple ont fait un grand tabac.

"Ok… Alors c'est un ancien mage noir qui a été vaincu par Dumbledore…" tente Théodore Nott en s'adressant à son partenaire de jeu, Blaise.

Ce dernier semble plus absorbé par son martini blanc que par la partie et lance au dernier moment avant la fin du chrono : "Grindelwald !"

"Yes ! Bon concentre-toi un peu Blaise, ils sont en train de gagner là…"

De l'autre côté de la table, Pansy les regarde d'un air goguenard en agitant son paquet de cartes comme un éventail, sous le regard amusé de son partenaire Draco.

Blaise leur retourne une grimace tandis que Théo soupire de désarroi en comptant leur nombre de cartes.

"Deuxième manche maintenant les losers, un seul mot ! Prête, Pansy ?" demande Draco

Panse lance ses bras en l'air en V de la victoire, puis se concentre farouchement : "Go !"

"Confiserie."

"Cornélius Fudge !" répond-elle du tac-au-tac.

"Musique ?" demande Draco, l'air incertain.

"Les Weird Sisters ?"

"Argh non l'autre !"

"Celestina Warbeck !" s'exclame Pansy avant d'être rabrouée par l'équipe adverse : "Trop tard, faut pas tricher ! Une seule réponse."

La partie continue dans une ambiance bon enfant, tout le monde s'amuse et prend du plaisir. La troisième manche débute joyeusement sur un mime de Dolorès Ombrage qui rend toute la bande incapable de parler pendant plusieurs minutes tellement ils rigolent.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'équipe de Pansy et Draco est officiellement couronnée vainqueur, malgré l'écart qui s'est rétréci lors de la dernière manche, ce dernier étant un piètre mime.

Théo se penche au dessus de la table pour embrasser Pansy "Bien joué mon amour ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai ma revanche…"

"J'y compte bien mon chéri…" réplique la jolie brune en lui plantant un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres.

"Erk, vos petits jeux vous pouvez les garder pour la chambre à coucher" s'exclame Blaise, une main devant les yeux, faussement écoeuré. "Allez lover boy, tu m'aides pour le dessert dans la cuisine ?"

Théo le suit à contrecoeur hors du salon, traînant les pieds, puis se réjouissant à mi-chemin à l'idée de manger une bonne part de fondant au chocolat.

Draco se saisit de son verre de vin et en boit une gorgée, s'appuie contre le divan et profite de ce rare moment de calme dans la soirée. En face de lui, Pansy rassemble les cartes pour les ranger dans le paquet.

"Alors mon Draco, quand est-ce que tu nous ramènes un beau jeune homme aux soirées jeux ?"

Draco rigole : "Et Blaise tu lui demandes ?"

"Blaise je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas très enclin aux relations longues, tu connais l'histoire avec sa mère… Mais toi je sais bien qu'au fond tu as un coeur d'artichaut. Et n'essayes pas de nier, tu es le premier à avoir fondu en larmes lors de notre mariage."

"Fondu en larmes ?" s'indigne Draco, "j'ai eu les yeux _légèrement_ humides, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !"

Son amie hausse les épaules d'un air blasé "Oui bon, du pareil au même pour un Malfoy quoi. Quoiqu'il en soit… j'attends avec impatience que tu trouves toi aussi quelqu'un. Ca fait des années que j'attends de pouvoir planifier ton mariage !"

"Pansy, tu organises des mariages professionnellement, des mariés tu en vois tous les jours !"

Les garçons choisissent ce moment pour débouler dans la pièce avec le gâteau dans les bras de Blaise, Théo le suivant discrètement.

Le glaçage est manquant sur un petit bout à droite, comme si un doigt coquin s'était glissé dans les parages.

"Théo ! C'est pas possible !" s'indigne Pansy.

Draco rigole dans son coin. Au fond, il sait bien qu'elle l'adore.

Et soupire.

_Ah, l'amour…_

* * *

_Le train file à toute allure vers Poudlard, défilant derrière les grandes fenêtres du compartiment les paysages verdoyants de fin d'été. Il fait chaud et Harry espère que l'air sera plus frais en atteignant l'Ecosse, afin que ce ne soit pas un calvaire d'endosser à nouveau sa robe d'écolier._

_Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre et laisse passer un Draco aux bras remplis de bonbons et autres sottises._

" _Chocogrenouille, Harry ?" lui demande-t-il en souriant._

" _Avec plaisir !"_

_Les deux garçons mangent joyeusement leur chocolat, en discutant des cours à venir et en se demandant qui sera leur professeur de Défense cette année en remplacement de Lockhart. Peu à peu, le roulement du train berce Draco qui ferme les yeux et sombre dans le sommeil, la tête vacillant de droite à gauche suivant les mouvements du wagon._

_A ses côtés, Harry sourit et le fait glisser de manière à ce qu'il ait la tête sur ses genoux, puis se contorsionne pour le couvrir de sa veste afin qu'il n'ait pas froid._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, Ron glisse sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'apprête à parler quand Harry lui fait signe de chuchoter en désignant le jeune blond de la tête. Ron sourit et lui indique qu'il repassera plus tard avec Hermione. Il chope une Chocogrenouille laissée à l'abandon sur le siège et referme doucement la porte derrière lui._

_Harry baisse le regard vers le garçon assoupi sur ses genoux et passe sa main dans la chevelure blon…_

"Par Merlin !" s'écrie Harry en se réveillant en sursaut dans la chambre d'amis de Ron et Hermione. Un coup d'oeil vers son réveil lui indique qu'il est trois heures du matin.

"Quel rêve étrange…"

Et il se rendort, sans plus y penser. Sans se douter que cet étrange songe serait le premier d'une longue lignée…


	2. Chapitre 2

_Dimanche matin, les draps sont chauds, l'oreiller moelleux, et le matelas juste assez ferme. Le soleil filtre à travers les persiennes semi-ouvertes de la chambre, dessinant des rayons dorés sur le parquet massif choisi il y a plusieurs siècles par un ancêtre Black._

_Toutes les conditions sont réunies pour que Harry ait envie de se rendormir, jusqu'à ce qu'une persistante odeur de café fraîchement moulu vienne titiller ses narines. Son estomac creusé par la fête de la veille grogne bruyamment et le jeune homme décide de se lever. Il baille, s'étire comme un chat dans le lit puis rejoint la cuisine à petits pas endormis._

_Derrière les fourneaux, Ginny s'agite avec une louche à la main, trémoussant ses fesses de droite à gauche sur le dernier single de Célestina Warbeck. Dos à Harry, assis en tailleur sur une chaise, les cheveux encore ébouriffés de sommeil, un jeune homme blond est en train d'empiler des pancakes en une pile gigantesque._

_Alors qu'il se saisit du sirop d'érable, Harry glisse ses bras autour lui et dépose un baiser sur sa nuque avant de se glisser sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table._

" _Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour" rigole Draco en remplissant la tasse du jeune brun, à la vue de sa tête encore à moitié endormie._

"Encore Malfoy ?" crie un Harry exaspéré en se levant mardi matin. Cela fait maintenant trois nuits qu'il a rêvé exclusivement de Draco Malfoy. Plus précisément, de lui en couple avec Malfoy. Y a-t-il eu un article de la Gazette sur lui ces derniers jours ? Pourquoi cette obsession soudaine ?

Certes, il y a eu un moment dans la vie de Harry (un _long_ moment) où le Serpentard a occupé la majeure partie de ses pensées - inutile de se remémorer l'épisode du Polynectar. Le duel en première année. La sixième année tout court. Cependant Malfoy est définitivement sorti de sa vie et fait désormais profil bas… Pourquoi alors cette apparition dans ses songes ?

* * *

Vendredi soir, après une longue journée de travail sur site dans un vieux Manoir abandonné, Harry contemple avec joie une soirée détente devant une bonne série Moldue. Il pousse la porte d'entrée, se déchausse avec un soupir de plaisir et se dirige vers le salon dans l'espoir de trouver sa colocataire.

"Gin ! Tu es là ? J'ai ramené le dîner, chinois avec supplément nems !"

D'un coup, il entend quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers d'un pas lourd et Ginny débarque devant lui, le peignoir à moitié ouvert.

"Wow, ok, il y a quelqu'un qui a faim ! Tu sais que tu peux attendre de t'habiller pour manger quand même, on peut le réchauffer plus tard" rigole Harry en commençant à déballer les boîtes.

La rouquine lui tire la langue d'un air enfantin et se saisit avec enthousiasme d'un nem, avant de pousser un gémissement de plaisir.

"Hmm c'est trop bon c'est petits trucs là ! Mais il faut que je me dépêche, j'ai rendez-vous avec Dean ce soir, tu te souviens ?"

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu manges alors ? Vous n'allez pas au resto ?"

La jeune femme engouffre rapidement quelques bouchées de riz cantonais avant de lui répondre : "Si, mais on va dans un restaurant gastronomique, tu sais comment c'est…"

"Toi et ton appétit d'ogre dans un gastro ? Il te connaît bien Dean… ? Et sinon, il ne peut pas m'emmener moi à la place ? Un bon petit repas gastronomique ça me plairait bien…"

Harry hausse ses sourcils comiquement pour arracher un rire à Ginny et récupère le dernier nem avant qu'elle ne les mange tous.

"Tu n'as qu'à prendre Malfoy comme copain, ça à l'air d'être son genre de rendez-vous !" s'exclame Ginny sur le ton de la blague, l'air désinvolte.

Harry s'étouffe sur son nem, lâche soudainement ses baguettes sur la table et tousse violemment. Il accepte le verre d'eau que lui tend son amie : "Désolé, j'ai cru entendre le nom de Malfoy, n'importe quoi."

Ginny le regarde interloquée "Oui Malfoy et alors ?"

Harry inspire profondément et se lance, sans la regarder : "En fait… il se passe quelque chose de très bizarre avec moi en ce moment… Depuis la semaine dernière, depuis mon anniversaire en fait, je n'arrête pas de rêver de Malfoy ! Ca me rend dingue !"

"Tu l'as croisé récemment ? C'est très bizarre ça…"

"Non, même pas…"

La jeune femme réfléchit, puis semble se remémorer de quelque chose : "Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens parce que tu étais assez saoul, mais on a parlé de lui chez Ron et Hermione la dernière fois, c'est le nouveau collègue de Hermione. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il apparaît dans tes rêves, même si c'est quand même très étrange de rêver de lui tous les soirs…"

"Le problème Gin" lui répond Harry, "c'est que je ne rêve pas de lui de manière _amicale_."

Ginny grimace : "Il y a du sang ? C'est à propos de la guerre ?"

"Pire. Bien pire."

Harry fait une courte pause puis prend son courage à deux mains : "Dans mes rêves, jesuisamoureuxdeMalfoy."

"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu."

"Je suis amoureux de Malfoy."

Et elle explose de rire, renversant au passage un petit contenant de sauce soja à moitié plein. "Sérieusement ? Bon… Tu dois être plus en manque que ce que je pensais !"

"Mais comment je fais moi maintenant hein ? Il faut que tu m'aides !" s'exclame Harry, à deux doigts de la secouer.

"Désolé mon coco mais à part t'envoyer en l'air pour faire passer l'envie… je n'ai pas trop d'idées. D'ailleurs, en parlant de s'envoyer en l'air, j'ai un rendez-vous pour lequel je dois me préparer. Ciao et merci pour le repas !"

Ginny l'embrasse bruyamment sur la joue et file vers sa chambre, laissant derrière elle un carnage de contenants graisseux et un Harry plus désemparé que jamais.

* * *

_Il se dépêche d'enfiler la chemise blanche immaculée par dessus son jean brut bien taillé, ne prenant pas garde aux quelques gouttes d'eau résiduelles qui roulent dans le creux de son dos. Observant son reflet dans le miroir fixé à l'intérieur de la porte du placard, il essaye vainement de donner une forme socialement acceptable à sa masse de cheveux bruns en pagaille. Après s'être acharné pendant cinq minutes, il repose la brosse d'un air dépité, tandis que dans la pièce d'à côté le bruit de la douche se coupe._

_Quelques instants plus tard, un corps chaud vient se plaquer contre son dos et il sent une bouche avide déposer des baisers langoureux le long de son cou._

" _Arrête, c'est un supplice… On était déjà en retard avant-hier au brunch, on ne peut pas se permettre d'arriver avec trente minutes de retard aujourd'hui, surtout que c'est pour un baptême !"_

_Il croise une paire d'yeux gris dans le miroir sous une mèche blonde encore humide et fond sous l'intensité du chrome._

" _C'est pas de ma faute Potter si ton petit cul est aussi séduisant dans ce jean moulant…"_

_Et sur ces paroles, Malfoy défait la boucle de sa ceinture, dézippe le jean et glisse sa main à l'intérieur, souriant en entendant le grognement satisfait de Harry._

"Par Merlin ! Mais que m'arrive t-il bon sang ?" gémit Harry, désemparé. Soudainement, il lève la couverture et jette un coup d'oeil paniqué vers le bas de son corps. "Espèce de traître !"

Tous. Les. Soirs. Depuis trois semaines. Pourquoi Malfoy ?

Au début, les rêves étaient calmes et courts. Tranquilles. Puis, petit à petit, les rêves sont devenus plus _chauds_. D'abord un baiser innocent entre deux adolescents sur le terrain de Quidditch, puis une longue session d'embrassades suite à un rendez-vous amoureux… et enfin ça.

Il s'attend presque à un plan à trois pour la semaine prochain, au rythme auquel ça progresse. Puis se ravise : de toute évidence, son inconscient a décidé de faire de Malfoy, et uniquement Malfoy, la star absolue de ses rêves, pour une raison qu'il ignore encore.

Clairement, rien de tout ça n'est fondé sur la réalité : Harry n'a jamais été attiré par Malfoy et surtout, ne l'a pas vu depuis plusieurs années. Il est même probable qu'en réalité Malfoy ne ressemble même pas à ce que Harry a imaginé : peut-être qu'il s'est laissé pousser les cheveux comme son père, peut-être qu'il a pris vingt kilos… Tout est possible.

"C'est juste une phase, ça va aller, tu es juste en manque de sexe. _Très_ en manque, visiblement." se répète t-il en se levant du lit.

La douche chaude est salvatrice pour dénouer son dos tendu. Relâchant la tension sous le jet d'eau brûlant, il pose le front sur le carrelage froid laissant l'eau glisser sur lui. Le regard dans le vague, ses pensées défilent sans qu'il se focalise sur l'une d'elles en particulier, dernier moment de repos avant le début d'une longue journée de travail.

Puis, petit à petit, alors qu'il se savonne le corps lentement, son esprit commence à divaguer vers son dernier rêve. Il se demande comment il aurait fini s'il ne s'était pas réveillé à ce moment, ce que cette main taquine aurait fait sur lui…

Et tourne violemment le mitigeur au plus froid.

Hors de question d'être excité par Malfoy, même un Malfoy imaginé en rêve.

Reste plus qu'à ignorer un certain membre qui n'a pas reçu le message.

* * *

Vers midi moins le quart, à son habitude, Harry se dirige vers le ministère pour son déjeuner hebdomadaire avec Hermione. Le temps est beau, Londres est remplie de touristes qui flânent dans les rues et le quartier moldu autour de l'entrée du ministère de la magie est étrangement démuni de businessmen en costume. D'ordinaire, Hermione le rejoint directement dans un pub ou un café prédéfini afin de gagner du temps mais Harry a fini plus tôt ce matin. Sa mission du matin a été relativement aisée : une vieille dame l'a embauché afin de retirer une malédiction familiale sur une armoire entreposée dans sa demeure.

Harry s'avance dans les couloirs du ministère avec aisance : il lui est arrivé plusieurs fois par le passé de collaborer avec le département des mystères, où travaille Hermione. Etant donné qu'il lui est interdit de se rendre directement dans son bureau sans autorisation préalable, il lui envoie un Patronus afin de l'informer de sa présence.

Il s'adosse contre un mur face aux ascenseurs et attend patiemment qu'elle le rejoigne en listant dans sa tête les divers plats proposés dans leur café préféré. Fish and chips ou steak pie ? Et en dessert, crumble aux pommes ou red velvet ? Choix cornélien.

Alors que son ventre crie famine au point de faire sourire une jolie sorcière semblant elle aussi attendre quelqu'un, un panier en osier à la main, Hermione sort d'un ascenseur. Ses cheveux bruns sont plus en pagaille que jamais et sa robe paraît légèrement brûlée au niveau des manches : mauvaise expérience ? Elle avance à pas rapides en faisant signe à Harry de la rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Focalisé sur son apparence, Harry ne remarque pas l'homme qui l'accompagne.

Puis, ses yeux plongent dans un intense regard gris.

"Hello, Potter."

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3

"Hello, Potter."

L'homme qui prononce ces mots est grand, à la chevelure si blonde qu'elle paraît presque blanche à la lumière, aux yeux d'un gris impénétrable. Sa posture impeccable dément la désinvolture de son ton, lui rappelle en une fraction de seconde - avant qu'il ne s'oublie dans cet océan de chrome brûlant - qui il est, et surtout, ce qu'il représente.

Malfoy.

Avant que Harry ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour retourner son salut, ou comme prédit par Hermione lui asséner une petite pique bien sentie en guise de retrouvailles, cette dernière s'interpose :

"Salut Harry, désolé du retard ! Nous avons une journée bien remplie au labo aujourd'hui, nous sommes en pleine expérimentation avec Draco. Ca ne te dérange pas s'il nous rejoint pour déjeuner bien sûr ?"

Elle commence déjà à l'entraîner vers la sortie, Malfoy suivant quelques pas derrière, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Hermione continue à parler, sans se préoccuper qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnent ne réponde. "Tu vas voir Draco c'est un petit café très sympa, ils ont une excellente carte de thés aussi, je pense que ça peut t'intéresser."

Harry traîne les pieds, perdu dans ses pensées et bouscule sans faire gaffe Parvati qui distribue des flyers devant la porte. Une pluie de papiers se répand autour d'eux et Harry se jette à terre pour l'aider à tout ramasser : "Je suis vraiment désolé Parvati, j'ai la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui !"

" _Secret Psy_? C'est un nouveau concept ?" demande Harry en finissant d'empiler le dernier flyer.

"Ca fait un an déjà Potter, mets toi à la page !" lance Malfoy derrière eux en rigolant.

Parvati ajoute : "C'est un cabinet d'écoute psychologique, mais l'avantage c'est qu'il n'y a aucun contact visuel entre patient et psychologue. Les identités restent secrètes à tout moment, ce qui est idéal pour pouvoir se confier en toute tranquillité."

"Ah...cool." lui répond Harry d'un air gêné, n'en voyant pas trop l'intérêt. "Bon Parvati, à plus alors ! On y va Hermione ?"

* * *

Quelques rues plus loin, ils entrent dans un charmant établissement en briques ocres, l'intérieur aménagé avec goût d'un mélange de pièces décoratives et de meubles pratiques en bois solide. La banquette semble être au goût de la jeune sorcière qui se laisse tomber lourdement derrière une table après avoir salué le propriétaire qui nettoie des verres derrière le comptoir.

Aussitôt installés, une jolie serveuse qui semble avoir à peu près leur âge leur apporte chacun une carte, ainsi qu'un pichet d'eau.

"Je vous laisse regarder" dit-elle aimablement avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche chaloupée.

A table, Malfoy commence à regarder le menu, commentant que effectivement, la sélection de thé à l'air intéressante. Harry profite qu'il ait les yeux baissés pour le balayer du regard, comparant mentalement le jeune homme en face de lui à _son Draco_ \- non : le Malfoy de ses rêves. Mal-foy. Pas Draco. Pas - _mon amour._

Tout semble concorder : sa silhouette, sa démarche, les traits de son visage, plus affutés depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Même sa voix, un peu plus rauque qu'avant, plus adulte.

Cependant, se rassure Harry, cela ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas parce que son cerveau a correctement déduit comment Malfoy allait vieillir que les rêves signifient quelque chose.

Hermione regarde Harry, qui regarde Malfoy, qui lit le menu paisiblement, sans se douter qu'il est si férocement observé.

 _Qu'est ce que tu fabriques espèce de crétin ?_ Hermione s'agace en son for intérieur.

"Harry, j'ai besoin d'aide avec une couture de ma robe, tu veux bien m'aider deux secondes ?" lance t-elle à l'improviste en se levant, espérant s'isoler avec son ami pour mettre les points sur les i.

"Heu Mione tu sais bien que la couture et moi…" commence Harry, puis il semble comprendre et se ravise "Ah. Oui. J'arrive."

Trente secondes plus tard, après un slalom entre les tables remplies de travailleurs affamés, ils se retrouvent dans un coin vide du café, près de l'entrée des toilettes.

"Non mais ça va pas Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à le fixer comme ça ? Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup de la rivalité entre Gryffondors et Serpentard quand même ? D'autant plus que tu as témoigné à son procès…"

Le concerné rougit brusquement et cherche ses mots : "En fait….Non mais oui… Mais non… En fait heu… Bon c'est compliqué, on n'a pas le temps là ! Passe à la maison ce soir, je t'expliquerai tout. Ne parle _pas_ à Ginny dans l'intérim, c'est clair ?"

"Mais enfin pourquoi, voyons ?"

"Trop long à expliquer, et surtout tu vas vouloir comprendre pourquoi et me poser mille questions, donc ce n'est vraiment pas le moment." lui répond Harry. Puis il ajoute, baissant le ton "Surtout que Malfoy se dirige vers les toilettes. Retournons à table, l'air de rien. Je vais arrêter de le regarder comme ça, promis."

Peu de temps après, leurs plats sont servis et il est aisé pour Harry de se concentrer sur son assiette de fish and chips, raclant le rebord du pot pour attraper jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sauce tartare. Hermione, à son habitude, a encore commandé un plat trop conséquent pour elle et glisse peu subtilement des cuillerées de petits pois dans l'assiette de Harry lorsqu'il se retourne pour ramasser un couvert tombé à terre.

Malfoy s'abstient de commentaire mais Harry voit dans son regard qu'il est à la fois amusé et exaspéré par leur comportement à table.

Malgré la petite mésaventure du début, le repas est étonnamment plaisant. La conversation coule agréablement de sujet en sujet, tout en finesse et fluidité.

"Alors Potter, tu es briseur de sorts maintenant c'est cela ?" lance Draco entre le plat et le dessert.

"Oui, après une formation avec le mentor de Bill."

Hermione s'interpose à ce moment là :

"Draco, as-tu entendu parler de l'affaire des manoirs disparus ?"

"Les domaines de sorciers ayant pactisé avec Grindelwald ? Qui à sa disparition ont fait protégé par de considérables barrières leurs maisons afin d'y cacher une quantité inouïe d'artefacts magiques volés ?"

"Oui exactement" acquiesce Hermione avec un sourire, "et bien c'est Harry le briseur de sort qui a réussi à localiser les manoirs et craquer les protections runiques. Sans parler de l'identification et de la sécurisation des objets."

"Hermione ! Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies le droit de révéler ce genre d'informations…" réplique Harry, gêné du regard intrigué que lui porte désormais Malfoy.

"Je pense que ce n'est pas un problème, d'ailleurs Draco certains des artefacts avec lesquels tu travailles en ce moment sont issus de cette mission."

"Je suis impressionné Potter, c'était du bon travail ! En revanche je suis étonné que tu te sois orienté vers une branche de la magie aussi grise, en bon Gryffondor j'aurais pensé que tu aurais atterri chez les aurors comme Weasley."

Malfoy hausse un sourcil d'un air narquois, auquel Harry répond avec un petit rire :" Si tu savais Malfoy comment s'est déroulée la répartition… " Puis il finit, plongeant profondément dans son regard " _Et là tu me trouves suffisamment Gryffondor à ton goût ?"_

En fourchelangue. Au beau milieu d'un café, face à une Hermione stupéfaite.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'assombrissent.

Harry a le souffle coupé.

Soudain, la serveuse s'approche pour leur apporter leurs thés gourmands, coupant court à l'interaction. Intérieurement, Harry est en pleine panique : pourquoi n'arrive t-il pas à agir normalement avec Malfoy ? Il oscille constamment entre méfiance, observation intense, incompréhension… et une envie irrésistible de flirter avec lui.

_Ressaisis-toi mon vieux…_

Quand Malfoy lève le bras pour se verser une tasse de thé, sa manche droite glisse légèrement vers l'arrière, dénudant l'intérieur de son poignet. Ce n'est pas ni la pâleur ni la douceur présumée de sa peau qui intrigue Harry mais la présence, là, sur son épiderme, d'un motif qu'il a déjà vu maintes et maintes fois.

Qu'il a déjà tracé avec ses doigts, déjà couvert de baisers chauds, sentant sous ses lèvres la pulsation rapide du sang au creux de son poignet.

Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ pu imaginer de lui même.

Dans ses rêves.

* * *

_Ils ont dix huit ans, la fougue et la spontanéité de la jeunesse. Demain, ils célèbreront avec famille et amis la fin de leur cursus à Poudlard, en grandes pompes. Les robes de gala sont déjà défroissées, les chemises suspendues, les chaussures cirées. Le dortoir des Gryffondors est vide, mis à part deux garçons qui ont décidé de s'écarter quelques instants de la fête inter-maisons organisée dans la salle commune._

_Deux garçons - ou plutôt, aujourd'hui, deux hommes. Sur les joues de l'un d'entre eux, une barbe de trois jours forme un jeu d'ombres et de lumière, mettant en évidence le vert éclatant de ses yeux. L'autre demeure résolument imberbe, mais sous la chemise vert et argent on peut déceler des muscles ciselés qui n'ont rien d'enfantin._

_Tous deux portent des cicatrices qui ont définitivement brisé le lien avec leur enfance._

_Ils sont installés sur le lit de Harry, rideaux clos, enlacés l'un autour de l'autre. Draco lève sa main droite pour venir_ _caresser délicatement la joue du brun en face, leurs bouches sur le point de se rejoindre à nouveau dans un tendre ballet._

_Sur son poignet, à la lueur des bougies, on distingue une nuée de points regroupée en une constellation familière : Draco. Un tatouage que chaque enfant Black obtient à sa majorité._

_Très profondément, à l'intérieur de lui même, Harry se demande :_ Nos enfants porteront-ils un nom d'étoile ?

* * *

S'il y a bien une chose au monde que Pansy Parkinson ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on lui cache des choses.

"Mon coeur, il y a une lettre pour toi !" crie Théo depuis la cuisine où vient d'atterrir Blanche, la chouette des parents de Pansy.

Cette dernière s'est enfermée à double tour dans la salle de bain pour son rituel beauté du dimanche matin, un moment sacré auquel elle ne déroge jamais.

"Une lettre de mes parents ? Lis-la moi s'il te plaît !"

" _Pansy ma chérie,_

_Nous sommes désolés de devoir décliner ton invitation à dîner demain soir, ton père a un rendez-vous professionnel très important qu'il ne peut manquer._

_Mon bonjour à…_ Wow Pansy calme toi !"

Théo lève les deux main en l'air, lâchant le parchemin au sol face à sa femme qui vient de débarquer, un masque à l'argile sur le visage et les jambes à moitié épilées.

"C'est infernal leur comportement ces derniers temps ! C'est la troisième fois en un mois qu'ils refusent une invitation à se voir. Pire, la dernière fois que je suis allée chez eux Mitty m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'ils étaient indisponibles… Alors que je sais très bien que maman ne rate jamais le brunch du samedi ! Je vais aller leur demander des explications ! Tout de suite !"

Il s'approche doucement d'elle, retirant délicatement un morceau de concombre qui a vu de meilleurs jours de son visage.

"Ok, calme toi ma chérie. Sommes nous des Gryffondors à foncer dans le tas sans plan ?" lui demande t-il d'un air réprobateur.

"Non.." soupire-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

"Que fait un Serpentard dans une situation pareille ?"

"Il récupère des informations pour établir un plan parfait avant de passer à l'attaque de manière subtile." Pansy fronce les sourcils puis soudainement saisit les mains de Théo dans un élan de joie : "J'ai trouvé comment faire ! Merci mon amour tu es le meilleur !"

Elle rigole machiavéliquement seule sous le regard interloqué de son mari : "Trouver des informations… Ha ha ! Merci maman d'être aussi prédictible sur ton emploi du temps…"


	4. Chapitre 4

Une main enroulée autour d'un verre de vin rouge à moitié vide, Hermione s'arrête en plein mouvement.

"Tu rêves de _qui_?"

A sa droite, Ginny rit à pleine gorge, rejetant sa chevelure rougeoyante en arrière.

"Tu as très bien entendu 'Mione…" lui répond Harry d'un ton plat, triant machinalement les carottes dans sa bolognaise. "Maintenant que tu sais… il va falloir m'aider ! Pas comme cette traîtresse de Ginny qui m'a juste conseillé de coucher à droite à gauche pour éliminer une potentielle frustration sexuelle…"

Hermione s'étouffe sur sa bouchée de spaghettis. "Parce que ce sont des rêves sexuels ?" s'exclame-t-elle une fois qu'elle a pu reprendre ses esprits.

Harry soupire, pousse son assiette à peine entamée et pose son front sur ses bras croisés. "Le problème c'est que oui, très souvent, c'est sexuel… Mais parfois, c'est complètement l'inverse. Par exemple, il y a deux jours, j'ai rêvé qu'on dînait avec sa mère au Manoir, en tenue formelle de gala. Narcissa est une très belle femme mais clairement… pas ma tasse de thé."

"Contrairement à Draco, hein… ? Hmm…" s'interpose Ginny, agitant ses sourcils dans un mouvement suggestif. Hermione quant à elle a l'air d'osciller entre le rire et l'incompréhension.

"Quoiqu'il en soit", reprend Harry, "j'ai eu plusieurs rêves où nous ne faisions rien. Dans un des rêves, nous étions des étudiants moldus en train de faire des courses à Tesco. Dans un autre, nous avions 83 ans et une flopée de petits enfants."

Il lève la tête et soupire. "Ce qui est effrayant dans tout ça… c'est qu'à chaque fois, nous sommes en couple et que ça a l'air sérieux. Ce n'est jamais juste un plan cul. Pourquoi est-ce que je tomberais amoureux de Malfoy ? C'est insensé !"

Hermione prend délicatement sa main droite entre les siennes et la secoue doucement en signe de soutien. "Ca va aller mon chéri ne t'inquiète pas. On va trouver la solution. Tu sais, je pense que tu as peut-être internalisé l'image de Draco comme celui d'un ennemi, peut-être que tous ces rêves signifient juste que tu as peur de t'engager dans une relation longue ?"

"Tu penses que je suis juste en train de devenir fou, c'est ça ?" gémit Harry, au bord du désespoir.

"Mais non bêta !" le secoue Ginny. "Ca veut juste dire que tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un pour faire un peu de ménage dans ta tête. Pour mettre les choses au clair."

Harry soupire longuement, un mal de tête naissant au creux de ses tempes.

Hermione acquiesce et ajoute : "Peut-être que tu as tellement envie d'une relation stable que tu te mets toi même des barrières, inconsciemment. Peut-être que Draco représente juste la peur qui t'en empêche. Une idée : apprends à le connaître dans la vraie vie. Ça peut aider ton cerveau à faire la différence."

"Ou… va voir un psy" fait remarquer Ginny en pointant du doigt un flyer _Secret Psy_ qui s'est glissé dans les affaires de Harry.

Entre voir un spécialiste pendant une heure et passer de longs moments en tête à tête avec Malfoy, le choix de Harry est tout fait.

Il a rendez-vous dans deux semaines.

* * *

Le lendemain de son dîner avec Hermione, Harry est encore retourné par leur conversation. Cette sensation désagréable d'être désaxé, mal dans sa peau, est accentuée par le rêve de la veille.

_Ils se tiennent tous les deux devant un berceau rond où dort profondément un petit bébé ne pouvant pas avoir plus de quelques jours. La chambre est décorée d'une multitude d'avions en papier qui tournent et tournent dans une chorégraphie hypnotisante. Des étoiles luminescentes forment une constellation au plafond._

_Scorpius._

_Il s'appelle Scorpius._

Il est coupé dans ses pensées par Ron qui sonne à la porte, un pack de bièraubeurres à la main. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés et il porte son t-shirt Gryffondor troué du dimanche bien qu'on soit samedi.

"Hermione t'a tout raconté ?" lui demande Harry en guise de bonjour.

"Oui." lui répond laconiquement son ami, se frayant un passage dans le couloir, avançant directement vers l'arrière de la maison.

"Je te propose de ne plus jamais en parler. "

"Deal."

Ils s'installent dans le jardin magiquement agrandi à l'arrière, Ron décapsulant nonchalamment deux bouteilles d'un coup de baguette. Rapidement la conversation tourne autour des derniers résultats de la ligue nationale de Quidditch, mais une partie de Harry demeure concentrée sur son rêve, malgré la discussion légère avec son meilleur ami. C'est une chose de voir Malfoy comme son mari, mais voir- même en rêve- la chair de sa chair, un enfant qui porte son sang, l'a profondément perturbé.

Ron semble s'en apercevoir assez rapidement car au bout de quelques minutes il lui propose de continuer le travail qu'ils ont entamé au début de l'été dans le jardin.

Au fur et à mesure que Harry s'est approprié la demeure Black et que sa magie a pénétré les lieux, la vieille bâtisse s'est transformée, s'adaptant à ses besoins. C'est ainsi qu'en mai, une porte en chêne blond vieilli s'est dessinée dans le couloir menant à la buanderie. C'est Ginny qui l'a découverte en premier, mettant la main sur un trésor caché : un jardin luxuriant en plein cœur de Londres.

En revanche, la maison n'étant clairement pas douée en jardinage, à l'instar de son maître, Harry a été obligé de solliciter l'aide de ses amis pour l'aménager. Grâce à l'aide inestimable de Neville, un plan a été établi afin de délimiter des parcelles de fleurs, un potager, une serre… Un travail colossal de désherbage a été réalisé un week-end de juillet, tandis que Teddy supervisait les opérations, une limonade à la main sous son parasol.

Alors que Ron retourne un carré de terre pour préparer de nouvelles plantations, Harry se dirige vers le potager pour récolter les quelques dernières tomates, fruits de l'été qui touche à sa fin. Bientôt, l'automne va s'installer, recouvrant la maison et le coeur de Harry d'un épais tapis de feuilles desséchées.

A l'automne et ses fantômes d'Halloween, Harry a toujours préféré la joie des batailles de boule de neige d'hiver, des Noëls Weasley et des pulls tricotés main. La chaleur écrasante de l'été, les taches de rousseur de Ginny qui ressortent comme jamais, la présence réconfortante de Teddy dans sa maison pendant les grandes vacances. L'air frais et parfumé du printemps, l'odeur de la terre humide et du parfum de Hermione près de lui pendant les longues sessions de révision pré-partiels.

Le travail manuel, répétitif, calme ses nerfs et apaise la tension dans son corps. Il aimerait finir cette section du jardin afin la chaos de la rentrée. A sa droite, quelques mètres plus loin, un espace parfaitement circulaire a été dessiné afin d'accueillir une nouvelle plante dégotée par Neville en Italie. Un hamac a été installé dans un coin pour les siestes post-Quidditch de Ginny. Harry aime voir à quel point son jardin est un portrait non seulement de lui même, mais également de ses amis, de sa famille de coeur.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à Ron qui chantonne du Célestina Warbeck en travaillant, une tache de terre sur le nez. Le rouquin remarque son regard et rigole en accentuant le déhanché de son bassin sur le rythme de la musique. Harry rigole à son tour, le souffle court.

_Merci, Ron._

* * *

Il reçoit un hibou de Charlie tard dimanche soir, lui proposant de prendre un verre ensemble dans la semaine. La proposition est inattendue mais cela lui fait plaisir de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Charlie est l'un des Weasleys, avec Percy, que Harry connaît le moins. Il habite avec Ginny, connaît Ron mieux que sa propre mère, a passé plusieurs années en formation avec Bill. Molly et Arthur sont pour lui comme des parents adoptifs et il a investi dans le business de George.

Mais Charlie… Il a passé tant de temps à l'étranger, manqué tant de célébrations familiales, que Harry a dû mal à le cerner complètement. Il a cette intensité, ce focus si fort qu'il doit employer avec les dragons que parfois Harry se sent comme une proie prête à être dévorée par un puissant prédateur.

Mardi soir, ils se retrouvent dans un bar à tapas où ils imbibent plusieurs litres de sangria en discutant de tout et de rien devant un assortiment de petits plats espagnols. La conversation est agréable, la nourriture délicieuse et la sangria fraîche à souhait. Les jours sont encore longs à cette période de l'année et la température leur permet de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil sur le terrasse.

"C'est sympa de se voir un peu comme ça en dehors du Terrier" dit Harry, souriant à Charlie.

"Oui, je dois dire que la compagnie est excellente. Pas autant que la nourriture en revanche !"

Petit à petit, la main du rouquin parcourt la table, centimètre par centimètre, pour finir par se poser sur la main de Harry alors que le serveur vient de leur apporter l'addition.

"J'ai vraiment aimé cette soirée, Harry. On devrait recommencer bientôt. Tu es disponible la semaine prochaine ?"

L'intensité dans ses yeux et ses paroles déstabilise Harry qui ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer bêtement, ses pensées confuses sous l'effet de l'alcool. Le toucher n'a rien d'amical ou de fraternel.

En rentrant à la maison ce soir, un Harry un peu ivre rejoint Ginny qui regarde une série sur leur télévision magiquement adaptée.

"Encore _Friends_ Ginny ?" la taquine Harry en s'affalant péniblement sur le sofa.

"Je t'attends pour recommencer tout _Modern Family_! Je te promets que c'est super, tu vas aimer. Alors ce dîner, c'était avec qui ? Un charmant jeune homme ?"

"Charlie, en fait."

"Charlie mon frère ?" s'écrie Ginny, estomaquée.

"Oui mais en tout bien tout honneur, de toute façon ton frère est hétéro non ? Il était avec cette nana, Claire machin, pendant deux ans au moins." lui rétorque Harry nonchalamment, piochant dans le bol de popcorn de Ginny.

"Il est _bi,_ Harry ! Et vu les avances qu'il t'a fait lors de ton anniversaire, il n'avait pas "en tout bien tout honneur" à l'esprit !"

 _Et merde_ gémit Harry.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu court cette fois-ci pour poser quelques éléments d'intrigue... et le grand retour de Charlie. Dans le prochain chapitre, le plan de Pansy en action... A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

_Le soleil est haut dans le ciel ce premier samedi de juin, quelques nuages filant paresseusement vers l'est. Une nappe immaculée est étendue sur l'herbe, des abeilles curieuses sont venues butiner les fleurs multicolores brodées dans les coins, se mouvant lentement sur le tissu. Des assiettes blanches encerclées d'or croulent sous les mets : des sandwichs délicatement assemblés, des salades assaisonnées à la perfection, quelques morceaux de viande froide artistiquement présentés. Un gâteau au chocolat décoré de bougies attend tranquillement dans son plat l'heure d'être dévoré tandis qu'une limonade pétillante se verse d'elle même dans les verres. Si la nappe avait été disposée sur une table, on aurait appelé ça un déjeuner chic. Chez les Malfoy, ceci est synonyme de pique-nique._

_Deux jeunes tourtereaux sont installés près du panier à pique-nique extensible, savourant la sensation du soleil sur leur nuque et de leurs mains, l'une dans l'autre. En face, une dame blonde est assise, posture parfaite, l'air régal, parfaitement à son aise. Son visage est paisible, on y lit le bonheur d'être en compagnie de sa famille. A ses côtés en revanche, son mari est contorsionné en quatre dans un demi tailleur - demi jambes allongées, le dos cassé en deux. Son air renfrogné est renforcé par les remarques cinglantes qu'il jette régulièrement. Un pique-nique, quelle activité de prolétaires !_

_Harry ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique : "Alors Lucius, je croyais qu'un Malfoy se devait absolument d'avoir une bonne posture en toute occasion ?"_

" _Mon cher gendre, si vous saviez à quel point j'étais souple à l'époque où je dansais régulièrement, vous en seriez jaloux. De toute manière, depuis que vous êtes devenu un… Malfoy, le niveau d'exigence a clairement été revu à la baisse."_

_Draco les regarde à tour de rôle d'un air incrédule, puis décide sagement de ne pas s'y mêler._

" _Potter-Malfoy. Et puis, les danses de salon ce n'est pas très exigeant physiquement…" lui répond Harry d'un air provocateur._

" _Comment ça, pas exigeant ? Faisons un deal, Potter : je vous apprend la danse de salon de votre choix, et vous m'enseignez cette horreur que vous appelez le modern-jazz. Nous verrons bien à la fin qui a raison."_

_Narcissa ne peut s'empêcher de rire, une main devant la bouche en bonne aristocrate._

" _Deal, Lucius. On commence demain. Et c'est Potter-_ Malfoy _."_

* * *

La pièce est séparée en deux par un voile opaque, un fauteuil confortable disposé des deux côtés. Deux portes, une de chaque côté du voile, permettent d'accéder à deux couloirs distincts : l'arrivée des clients et l'arrivée des psychologues. Un sortilège de brouillage des voix a été jeté sur la pièce afin d'assurer une consultation la plus privée possible.

De sa main parfaitement manucurée, Pansy feuillette le dernier _Witch Weekly_ en attendant l'arrivée de son prochain client. Ou plutôt, de sa prochaine _cliente_. S'il y a bien une chose que Rose Parkinson affectionne par dessus tout, depuis la fin de la guerre, c'est sa petite routine hebdomadaire : massage lundi matin pour bien commencer la semaine, tea time avec les copines le mercredi après-midi… et _Secret Psy_ le jeudi à 15h. Depuis l'ouverture du cabinet, elle n'a pas manqué un rendez-vous : Pansy le sait car elle a accès à son agenda - en tant qu'organisatrice de mariages, elle a pris l'habitude de synchroniser les agendas de ses proches avec le sien, déformation professionnelle.

Avec quelques hiboux aux courriers falsifiés et un sortilège de confusion, elle a pu accéder à la salle sans encombres. Encore quelques minutes et elle saura enfin pourquoi ses parents l'évitent depuis plusieurs semaines. La communication normale en famille est pour les faibles de toute façon. Ou les Gryffondors, au choix.

Diabolique, immoral - oui. Mais terriblement efficace.

Un petit voyant s'allume indiquant que sa mère vient d'entrer dans la salle de l'autre côté du voile. Pansy l'entend s'installer sur le siège, poser ses affaires. Puis :

"Bonjour. Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Et là, c'est le drame. Car la voix de l'autre du côté du voile n'est définitivement pas celle de sa mère, ce n'est même pas une voix de _femme_.

Il y a un homme de l'autre côté du voile.

Et, sous peine qu'on découvre sa fraude, Pansy va devoir assurer sa consultation.

* * *

_Deux hommes d'un âge avancé se promènent le long du canal, main dans la main. Le soleil couchant se reflète sur la chevelure complètement blanche de Draco, illuminant d'un dernier trait doré les pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux. Si les années ont patiné sa peau, ses yeux ont gardé la même vivacité, la même fougue que dans sa jeunesse. A ses côtés, Harry avance d'un pas souple malgré l'âge, la barbe poivre et sel, sa chemise flottant légèrement sur son corps aminci par la vieillesse._

_Plus loin, derrière eux, un jeune couple sourit en les voyant avancer._

" _Tu vois chéri, ça c'est nous dans soixante ans !"_

* * *

"Alors, laissez-moi récapituler : vous venez me voir car vous faites des rêves récurrents sur une personne de votre entourage et vous souhaitez que cela cesse ?"

Pansy regarde l'horloge accrochée au mur avec le même désespoir qu'à douze ans dans le cours de Binns.

"Pas exactement de mon entourage en fait. Plutôt un rival de longue époque, de Poudlard." répond l'homme mystère d'une voix grave. Le sort dissimule son identité, mais sa manière de s'exprimer, les inflexions de sa voix, semblent familières à Pansy.

"C'est quelqu'un que vous voyez régulièrement ? Dont vous entendez souvent parler ?"

"Non pas du tout, en temps normal nous n'avons plus du tout de contact. Mais récemment il est venu travailler au ministère dans l'équipe de ma meilleure amie." Puis il se reprend : "Pardon j'en ai peut-être trop dit !"

La suspicion ne fait que s'accroître - qui peut bien être cet homme ? A-t-elle organisé son mariage ? Un ancien élève de Poudlard de la même époque ?

"Non pas du tout ! Pour les besoins de cet… entretien, j'aurais également besoin de connaître votre âge approximatif. Afin de vous donner des conseils appropriés bien sûr."

Pansy n'a bien évidemment aucune expérience en psychologie. Ca tombe bien, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse également de la première consultation de ce monsieur.

"J'ai vingt-quatre ans !"

Le même âge qu'elle. Un rival de longue date qui travaille au ministère avec sa meilleure amie. Un comportement obsessif et _clairement_ Gryffondor.

Putain de bordel de chiottes.

 _Potter_!

Oh, quand Draco va apprendre ça !

"Et ces rêves, vous dites, ce sont des rêves de quel genre exactement ?"

"Hé bien… c'est un peu gênant ! Souvent érotiques, mais parfois il ne se passe rien. Par contre, dans chaque rêve, il semblerait que je sois fortement attaché à lui émotionnellement."

"Amoureux, vous voulez dire."

Quel plaisir de titiller Potter sans qu'il ne le sache !

"On peut le dire comme ça. Mais dans la vraie vie, je me contrefiche de lui ! Je veux juste qu'il sorte de ma vie !" s'embrase Potter de l'autre côté du voile.

"Et vous êtes célibataire ?" demande Pansy, en essayant de cacher un rire.

"Oui."

Des rêves érotiques sur Draco. Potter, célibataire, très bon parti... De plus, d'après les souvenirs de Pansy, entre sa barbe de trois jours, ses yeux d'une intensité rare et sa silhouette bien dessinée par un métier exigeant, physiquement il n'y a rien à redire. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas obligée de prévenir Draco tout de suite. Peut-être qu'il est possible d'en tirer quelque chose d'intéressant…

"Voilà ce que j'en pense : à mon avis, vos amis ont entièrement raison : vous devriez apprendre à connaître cette personne, passer du temps avec lui. De cette manière, votre cerveau apprendra à faire la différence entre rêve et réalité."

Silence. Puis, une question, chuchotée :

"Le problème c'est que parfois, ça a l'air extrêmement réel… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas que mon subconscient, qu'il y a une magie plus forte mêlée à tout ça."

"Faites-moi confiance, monsieur : la clé, c'est d'apprendre à le connaître. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que vous allez être compatibles !"

Opération caser Draco à son insu : en marche.

* * *

Quand Harry pousse le pas de la porte en entrant chez lui, il est immédiatement agressé par la voix de crécelle de Ginny, en train de chanter du Roméo et Juliette, version comédie musicale des années 2000. Il ne peut s'empêcher de jurer à voix haute : il ne peut y avoir que deux possibilités pour un tel comportement de la part de sa colocataire. Soit une envie soudaine de faire un ménage de printemps en chanson, soit... une déception amoureuse.

Clairement, en voyant ses yeux rouges et la traînée de mouchoirs usés entre le canapé et le frigo, c'est la deuxième option. Harry soupire, dépose un bisou sur sa tempe et se dirige vers le congélateur pour y prélever un gros pot de glace vanille caramel brownie. Il dépose le pot et une cuillère dans les bras de Ginny, allume la télé pour démarrer son dessin animé préféré.

"Dean ?" lui demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le tapis à ses pieds.

"Oui… c'est fini." annonce Ginny avant de s'effondrer à nouveaux en larmes. "Je savais bien que ça allait mal en ce moment, après toutes nos disputes mais j'avais espoir qu'on puisse trouver un terrain d'entente."

Harry la prend dans ses bras, lui murmure des mots réconfortants.

"Merci Harry, tu es un ange." lui dit-elle entre deux grosses bouchées de glace. "Mais attends, tu n'étais pas censé garder Teddy ce soir ? Andromeda a son rendez-vous galant avec son nouveau chéri ce soir. Ils sont si mignons ensemble, c'est fou !"

"Si, mais je peux voir avec Molly si elle peut le prendre à ma place…"

Ginny secoue la tête : "Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, fais le venir, de toute façon on a prévu de regarder des dessins animés et manger de la glace, je pense que c'est compatible avec du babysitting ! Et puis si je peux gratter un ou deux câlins au passage…"

"Ok, comme tu le sens Gin."

"Et ton rendez-vous au fait, c'était comment ?" lui demande la jeune rouquine.

"Extrêmement bizarre ! Je me demande à quel point ce psychologue est qualifié, mais bon je suppose qu'ils doit avoir tous les diplômes qu'il faut si c'est Parvati qui supervise l'affaire. Dans tous les cas, ça ne me coûte rien de suivre ses conseils cette fois-ci."

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, le générique de fin se déroule sur l'écran tandis que Ginny s'est assoupie sur le canapé, un petit garçon aux cheveux flamboyants lové contre elle. Harry les recouvre d'un plaid en souriant tendrement avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, récupérant au passage les tasses de thé à moitié pleines et le pot de glace terminé. Soudainement, le feu s'allume dans la cheminée, dessinant les traits de Ron.

"Salut mon pote. Désolé, il est un peu tard, mais je viens de voir le hibou que Gin nous a envoyé. Elle va bien ?"

Harry s'accroupit près des flammes, parlant à voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller les dormeurs. "Je suis arrivé en plein milieu de sa playlist _comédies musicales_ , si ça peut te donner une idée de l'étendue des dégâts !"

"Mais oui, sinon, ça a l'air d'aller, surtout que Teddy est là aussi, il lui tient compagnie."

"Je passerai la voir demain", lui répond Ron, soulagé. "J'en profite aussi pour te dire que j'ai pu acheter le cadeau de Hermione finalement, j'étais seul cet après-midi. J'ai eu peur de ne pas avoir le temps étant donné que la fête est dans quelques jours."

"Ah super, je te filerai les sous pour ma part la prochaine fois qu'on se voit."

Les deux amis continuent à discuter calmement pendant quelques minutes de sujets divers et variés, jusqu'à ce que Ron se décide à poser la question fatale :

"Au fait Harry, c'est quoi ce bordel avec Charlie là ?"

* * *

Dans un petit bistro au coeur de Londres, Draco dîne en tête à tête avec Pansy, un rendez-vous somme toute habituel. Ils ont commandé du vin, partagé une entrée et débattu sur qui aurait la dernière part de fondant au chocolat. Draco a répondu stoïquement à l'interrogatoire de Pansy sur le déroulement de sa semaine au travail, Pansy a râlé pendant une demi-heure sur une future mariée aux goûts désastreux (" _des chaussures lavande avec une robe bordeaux pour les demoiselles d'honneur, quelle monstruosité !")._

Rien d'extraordinaire.

Mise à part l'énorme sourire de Pansy quand il a mentionné être invité à la soirée d'anniversaire de Granger.

"Granger, tu dis ? J'adorerai reprendre contact avec elle. Tu m'emmènes avec toi ?"

Draco la regarde d'un air interrogateur, méfiant.

"Tu sais que qui dit Granger, dit aussi Weasley. Et pire, Potter."

"Oh, _encore mieux_ , mon cher."

_Si seulement tu savais !_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas trop de Draco dans ce chapitre, on le verra plus à partir du prochain chapitre, où Hermione fêtera son anniversaire bien entourée !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis terriblement désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

La fléchette vient s'enfoncer d'un coup sec dans la cible, frôlant le délimitation métallique entre deux zones, droit dans le minuscule cercle rouge au centre.

"Tricheur !" s'écrie Ginny, une bière fraîchement décapsulée à la main. Harry lève les mains l'air faussement innocent, en désignant sa baguette posée sur la table deux mètres plus loin.

"Arrête de faire le malin, Potter, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'en terme de précision sans baguette tu pourrais déboutonner la chemise de Ron de l'autre bout de la pièce sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte." ajoute Ginny face à ses mimiques.

"C'est un défi ?" demande joyeusement Harry, regardant Ron qui sert des mojitos à tour de bras aux nouveaux arrivants depuis le bar improvisé dans le jardin. Derrière lui, Hermione a l'air absolument radieuse dans sa combinaison bordeaux, perchée sur des talons hauts noirs qu'elle ne sort que pour les grandes occasions.

La soirée vient de commencer, pourtant l'ambiance est déjà électrique, le bonheur de retrouver les amis qu'on n'a pas vu depuis avant les vacances, de célébrer une nouvelle année à leurs côtés.

A l'entrée, quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Entre le brouhaha des conversations et la distance entre la porte d'entrée et le jardin, le tout sur fond de pop-rock alternatif : personne n'entend la sonnerie.

Personne, sauf Charlie Weasley, qui passe par hasard dans le vestibule en sortant des toilettes. Et qui se retrouve nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson et sa bande de vicieux Serpentards : Malfoy et Zabini.

Son premier réflexe est de lui claquer la porte au nez, puis il prend note du paquet enveloppé de papier de soie dans ses mains. Ah, oui, Malfoy bosse avec Hermione. Il les laisse passer, non sans leur avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux : de toute façon, personne ne leur parlera et ils partiront de leur plein gré bien assez vite…

* * *

"Draco !" s'écrie Hermione en se dirigeant vers le jeune blond.

La fléchette dévie sa trajectoire et finit à deux centimètres de la tête de Luna, qui discute joyeusement avec Neville. Ginny lance à Harry un regard qui vaut mille paroles et ce dernier lui tire la langue en retour, comme un gamin de cinq ans, avant d'aller récupérer habilement la pointe dangereuse avant que Luna ne s'en rende compte.

En arrière-plan, quelques mètres plus loin, Hermione claque la bise à Malfoy et sa clique.

"Mojito ? Non pardon, plutôt une tournée de Gin tonic s'il te plaît Ron !"

"Martini pour moi si vous avez", demande Blaise avec un sourire. "Blanc."

Le groupe d'amis a l'air à l'aise même au milieu d'une foule de Gryffondors - probablement l'aisance en public des Serpentards, habitués à toutes sortes de sorties mondaines.

"Charmante maison en tout cas" commente Pansy en acceptant son verre.

"Merci, Parkinson." lui répond Harry, apparaissant à ses côtés subitement avec le verre de Martini de Blaise. Un glaçon, pas de citron, deux olives.

"Parfait Potter merci, exactement comme je les préfère !"

Pas une coïncidence - malheureusement. Ces derniers temps, les rêves contiennent de plus en plus d'éléments réels, ce qui est incompréhensible. Par exemple, Harry a été au courant d'un projet initié par Draco au travail avant même que Hermione ne lui en parle.

Harry jette un coup d'oeil à Draco qui heureusement ne semble pas trouver cela suspect. Ce n'est pas le cas de Hermione qui se retient de rire et qui se reprend juste à temps pour leur demander s'ils souhaitent une petite visite de la maison.

"Harry, je te laisse leur faire faire le tour ? Pendant ce temps je vais organiser les groupes avec Ginny pour les jeux - ne fais pas cette tête Draco ça va être fun !"

Blaise décide d'accompagner Hermione pour l'aider à la préparation - "les vieilles bicoques j'en ai vu assez, même si celle-ci est plutôt sympa pour une maison imprégnée de magie noire" - tandis que Pansy et Draco suivent Harry à l'intérieur.

Ils déambulent de pièce en pièce pendant une bonne demi-heure, Pansy s'arrêtant devant chaque tapisserie, chaque vase, pour s'exclamer devant la finesse de l'artisanat ou encore le travail magique accompli. Draco observe le mélange entre ancien et nouveau, ne manquant pas d'envoyer des petites piques quand l'opportunité se présente ("Pourquoi cette obsession avec les plantes grimpantes, Potter, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que les filets du diable de Poudlard te manquent tant que ça ?").

Cependant, Harry voit qu'il touche avec révérence les moulures sur les portes, vieilles de plusieurs siècles, qu'il prend garde à jeter un sort sur ses chaussures avant de marcher sur les tapis tissés main.

Harry hésite à leur montrer sa chambre, mais décide au dernier moment qu'il serait stupide de sauter une pièce dans la visite et que cela semblerait plus suspect qu'autre chose.

Le parquet massif, les grandes fenêtres anciennes baignant la pièce de lumière, le lit imposant…

(le lit où il baise Malfoy tous les soirs dans son sommeil)(où il lui a dit mille fois _je t'aime_ putain _)_

Malfoy entre en dernier dans la pièce et soudainement, le placard double de taille, manquant d'écraser la pauvre Pansy qui observait le détail des pierres de la cheminée.

"Hum clairement ce n'était pas intentionnel, je suis désolé !" rougit Harry.

Draco rigole en sortant de la pièce : "C'est une maison sentiente Potter, c'est normal, elle obéit à tes souhaits. Je me demande juste à quoi tu réfléchissais…"

"C'est un placard de bonne taille pour moi, je n'ai aucune intention de l'agrandir, c'est étrange !" rétorque Harry en le suivant dans les escaliers.

Parkinson le regarde avec un sourire en coin : "Peut-être que ta chambre se prépare à accueillir un autre occupant définitif, Potter. Ou peut-être que ce sont tes pensées à toi Draco qui ont motivé ce changement soudain ? Après tout, tu es un Black par le sang, cette maison te reconnaît en tant que tel."

"Pas sans l'accord du propriétaire actuel" lui répond Draco alors qu'ils arrivent enfin dans le jardin pour rejoindre les autres. Ils retrouvent Blaise sous un arbre dont les feuilles commencent déjà à roussir au fond du jardin, découpant avec sa baguette une feuille en petits papiers.

"On dirait que ça ne le dérange pas en tout cas." chuchote Pansy à l'oreille de Draco. Autour des épaules du jeune homme, une branche s'est enroulée amoureusement, déployant des feuilles verdoyantes et des bourgeons printaniers, en contraste avec le reste de sa robe de feu et d'or.

* * *

"Les règles sont simples : trois rounds, un jeu différent tous les rounds, l'équipe qui cumule le plus de points à la fin gagne. Capiche ?"

Hermione est debout sur une chaise, perchée de manière instable sur ses talons.

" Claro, mon colonel !" crie un Neville déjà un peu pompette.

Blaise et Ginny installent un tableau pour le décompte des points, puis les équipes sont enfin annoncées :

"Les équipes ont été tirées au sort par une main innocente désignée au hasard, merci Pansy- Weasley, arrête de rire, oui je connais la réputation de Pansy. Bref sans plus attendre : notre star de la soirée Ms Granger avec Pansy, Ron et Hannah, Harry et Draco, Ginny et moi-même…"

Une fois la liste déroulée, il ne manque plus que Charlie à placer car il semble visiblement y avoir un nombre impair de personnes."Tu peux te mettre en trio avec Harry et Draco, Charlie" lui dit Ginny "si ça te va. Je pense que ça sera amusant !"

Harry foudroie Ginny du regard en cachette, tandis que Draco vient s'installer à ses côtés.

"Comme on se retrouve Potty. Encore une magouille de Pansy je présume..."

La lumière des lanternes flottant près de d'eux dessine des ombres sur son visage, accentuant les contours abrupts de son visage. Plus qu'il y a quelques semaines… Harry se promet de lui cuisiner de bons petits plats cette semaine pour qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête, avant de se souvenir brutalement qu'il n'est pas dans un rêve.

Il est tiré de ses pensées par Charlie qui sautille gaiement vers la place de l'autre côté de Harry. Il attrape Harry par les épaules et le serre fort contre lui : "On va faire une super équipe tous les deux mon chou !"

"Vous dites si je vous dérange hein ?" lance Draco, dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Heureusement, au même moment le jeu démarre et le trio se laisse emporter dans l'enthousiasme général. Le but de la première manche est simple : trouver les paroles manquantes des chansons sélectionnées. La playlist mixe des chansons sorcières et moldues ce qui rend la tâche plus ardue pour les équipes non mixtes et au contraire plus aisée pour les équipes comme celle de Harry.

Surtout que Draco semble avoir acquis une culture musicale moldue assez conséquente- jusqu'à ce qu'on passe les Spice Girls.

"C'est quoi cette merde là ? Tu peux arrêter de te marrer Potter là s'il te plaît ? Je te rappelle que je nous ai fait gagner 5 points sur les Stones donc bon…"

"Oui ok ok" répond Harry à bout de souffle "c'est vrai ! Mais il fallait bien compenser le manque de culture musicale de Charlie !"

Le rouquin a l'air bien moins joyeux qu'en début de partie et semble bouder dans son coin. "Tu sais bien qu'en Roumanie c'est un peu compliqué de rester au fait des dernières tendances musicales…"

"Rho je te taquine voyons Charlie ! Mais pourquoi tu t'en vas ? T'es sérieux là ?"

Sous l'effet du jeu, de l'alcool, et surtout en voyant la proximité naissante entre les deux ex-ennemis, la soirée a vite tourné au vinaigre pour le jeune homme…

* * *

"Ok, la troisième manche est un "je n'ai jamais" amélioré : le but est que votre duo récolte le maximum de points."

Ginny crie au dessus du vacarme pour annoncer les règles du second round. Le groupe est agité car le score des deux premiers tours est serré : l'équipe de Hermione et Pansy se retrouve à égalité avec celle de Harry et Draco. Une certaine rivalité garçons contre filles semble s'établir dans les autres équipes en soutien aux deux premiers.

"Je vais vous faire passer une poche dans laquelle vous pourrez glisser un papier avec vos idées de _je n'ai jamais_ , comme ça on garantit une certaine impartialité. Ok ?"

Hannah lève une main timide, que personne ne remarque jusqu'à ce que son coéquipier, Ron, crie pour avoir l'attention de tous."Et si ce qui est sur le papier est vrai pour nous, on doit boire ? Et les autres gagnent un point ?"

"C'est ça !" répond Hermione. "En fait il faut y réfléchir dès qu'on écrit notre participation, il faut faire en sorte de trouver quelque chose qui est vrai pour les autres équipes mais pas pour nous. Ça implique aussi de bien connaître son partenaire !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que tout le monde ait glissé un papier dans le sac, le jeu commence.

"Je n'ai jamais… été blessé au Quidditch" annonce Ginny en tirant la première note. "Pfiou bon clairement c'est l'équipe de Hermione et Pansy qui a écrit ça ! Allez, bon, à la vôtre ! Tiens Pansy lit la suite pendant qu'on prend presque tous une gorgée."

"Je n'ai jamais… pris l'apparence d'un chat via du polynectar. C'est très spécifique ça, personne ne va l'avoir !"

Pansy se tourne vers sa coéquipière d'un air confiant, puis la voir prendre une gorgée de sa boisson, l'air agacé.

"Merci Harry hein!" lui lance la brunette.

"Alors là tu ne peux pas nous accuser Granger" lui répond Draco d'un air amusé, "en revanche c'est une très bonne information à avoir."

"Ron ? Mon propre fiancé ? Sale traître !" chouine t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Pansy pendant que Ron éclate de rire.

Les questions défilent et les points s'accumulent sur le tableau, tandis que les verres se vident à une allure impressionnante.

Le problème avec Harry et Draco, c'est qu'ils ont fait _beaucoup_ de choses peu recommandables dans leur vie, et que leurs meilleures amies sont dans l'équipe adverse, bien déterminées à les faire couler.

Les questions oscillent entre salaces et innocentes. L'équipe de Ginny et Blaise gagne du terrain petit à petit, jusqu'à se hisser en haut du tableau. Les verres des autres équipes se vident rapidement dans une ambiance bon enfant, tout le monde semble à l'aise, les rivalités anciennes semblent avoir été effacées.

Dans le flou alcoolisé qui embrume son cerveau, Harry s'empêche in extremis de poser une main sur le genou de Draco. Chaque question est à la fois un calvaire et délice, où il oscille entre rêve et réalité. Sa mémoire semble avoir fusionné ses expériences oniriques et sa vie réelle, au point où il prend une gorgée à " _je n'ai jamais couché avec un Serpentard"_ (heureusement passée inaperçue), ce qui est complètement faux. Et simultanément, il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus vrai que cela, avec Draco à ses côtés, tellement proche qu'en fermant les yeux il pourrait s'imaginer être dans leur maison de vacances en France, profitant d'une dernière soirée d'été avec leurs amis communs.

_Que veux-tu, Harry ? Il y a moins d'une semaine Malfoy représentait pour toi l'incarnation du supplice ultime, aujourd'hui tu ne souhaites qu'une chose, c'est plonger tes mains dans ses cheveux dorés et tes yeux dans ses yeux et sa bi..._

"Et victoire pour l'équipe de Hermione et Pansy ! Un total de 125 points répartis sur 3 manches, on les félicite bien chaleureusement !" s'écrie Blaise avec de grands gestes en direction des deux filles.

Draco secoue légèrement l'épaule de Harry en lui disant : "Ca sera pour la prochaine fois Potter, pas besoin de prendre cette tête de déterré !"

Malfoy a les yeux qui brillent et l'élocution pâteuse de quelqu'un qui a un peu trop forcé sur la boisson. Harry déglutit bruyamment en essayant de ne pas regarder cette main intrusive, puis acquiesce d'un air qu'il espère ne pas être suspect. "Oui, je suis tellement dégoûté d'avoir perdu la manche, ha ha."

Puis il ajoute, plus fort pour que tout le monde entende : "Comme il se fait tard et qu'on est tous un petit peu - juste un petit petit peu - pompettes, vous pouvez rester dormir ici, pas besoin de prendre des risques en transplanant bourrés. Par contre moi je suis crevé donc je vais me coucher !"

* * *

_Hermione est allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, Ron à ses côtés. Ils ont l'air épuisés mais heureux comme jamais : dans le creux des bras de la jeune femme sommeille un minuscule être vivant - leur garçon, qui vient de naître._

_Draco entre en premier dans la chambre, observant avec révérence le bébé et offrant ses félicitations aux parents. Harry entre en deuxième avec la petite Rose dans les bras, qui s'est endormie dans les bras de son parrain chéri._

_Hermione tend le bébé à Draco : "Draco, je te présente Hugo, ton filleul."_

_Il saisit délicatement Hugo et le place dans ses bras avec aisance grâce à l'expérience acquise avec Teddy puis Rose. "Oh mon petit chat. Ne t'inquiète pas, même avec cette petite touffe de cheveux roux, en commençant dès maintenant, on pourra quand même essayer de t'envoyer à Serpentard !"_

Harry se réveille sous les ronflements intenses de Neville qui squatte le sol à côté du lit, emmitouflé dans une couette que Harry ne reconnaît pas. Il gigote dans le lit, ferme à nouveau les yeux en essayant de reprendre le fil de son rêve…

" _Regarde Rose ma puce, c'est ton petit frère, tu veux lui faire un bisou ?"_

La plongée dans le sommeil ne dure qu'un bref instant et quand il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il tombe nez à nez avec Draco, qui le regarde d'un air endormi. L'oreiller sous sa tête semble étrangement moelleux et le matelas moins distendu qu'habituellement - l'effet Malfoy sur la maison encore ?

"Mmrf 'Aco on fait un bbé ok ?"

Draco rigole et lui répond, la voix un peu rauque : "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme sottises Potter ?"

Cela fait l'effet d'une douche froide à Harry, qui se relève brutalement en position assise. Mais pourquoi donc Malfoy est-il dans son lit ? Et quelles autres bêtises a-t-il pu sortir dans son état à moitié endormi ?

Au pied du lit, on entend un grognement puis Ron chuchoter : "Chhhhhh ché l'heure de dodo ch'il vous plaît les gars"

"Sérieusement les mecs, vous auriez pas pu trouver un autre endroit pour dormir ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était dans un manoir avec plusieurs dizaines de chambres hein…"

* * *

Le petit déjeuner est pris vers dix heures, à base de pain frais et de viennoiseries que Luna - la plus sobre de tous - est gentiment allée chercher à la boulangerie du coin.

Pansy rigole avec Neville en se remémorant les blagues de la veille, Ron et Draco discutent de Quidditch et Blaise et Ginny… Blaise et Ginny semblent avoir passé un cap au delà de la coopération amicale hier soir, au vu de la jolie marque rosée dans le cou de la rouquine et des regards en coin qu'ils se lancent en permanence.

Harry supervise les opérations en distribuant des tasses de thé et de café à la ronde. Il profite de ne pas être à table pour observer discrètement Draco, puis se rend compte qu'il est lui même scruté tel un insect sous une loupe par Hermione. Cette dernière se lève et s'approche de lui en faisant mine de se resservir un verre de jus d'orange.

"Alors comme ça, vous avez dormi ensemble ?" lui chuchote-t-elle au passage.

"Et Ron et Neville, pourtant je n'ai aucune envie de te voler ton chéri…"

Hermione lui répond d'un air victorieux : "Donc tu admets bien vouloir quelque chose ?". Puis elle ajoute, en fronçant les sourcils : "Et Charlie dans tout ça ?"

"Honnêtement…" soupire Harry, "je ne sais plus rien."


	7. Chapter 7

" _Putain Draco, j'en ai par dessus la tête de tes habitudes de petit snob ! Tu t'attends à ce que je fasses toute la vaisselle, tout le ménage et toute la lessive ! C'est pas ça le mariage hein, je ne sais pas comment ça se passait chez tes parents mais clairement si c'est pour faire elfe de maison tout le temps je te dis ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Et puis si tu crois que mmmrrff"_

_Un baiser - dur, colérique - puis un autre, puis un autre. Des bras qui se serrent autour d'un corps tendu. Une main qui laisse glisser une éponge mousseuse, ploc ploc sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Quatre pieds au sol, puis deux. La table qui craque sous le poids d'un corps, puis un et demi._

_Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se lève, la cuisine est d'une propreté impeccable, le linge plié et repassé, et un petit déjeuner royal l'attend, avec en bonus un grand blond musclé très peu vêtu._

* * *

Les jours qui suivent l'anniversaire de Hermione passent dans une succession de vignettes floues, comme un manège qui tournerait trop vite, ou un film passé en accéléré.

Le boulot, la maison, les copains, Teddy : ça, Harry le maîtrise, c'est son quotidien. Ce qu'il n'arrive pas à appréhender en revanche, c'est à quel point Draco s'est immiscé dans sa vie. Il a l'impression de le voir partout : sur le chemin de traverse quand il fait ses emplettes, il déjeune avec Hermione et lui le midi, au bar le soir avec les amis. Pire, une fois en rentrant à la maison, il l'a découvert en pleine session musicale avec Ginny, qui s'est pris d'amour pour la guitare. _Apparemment,_ Malfoy est un très bon joueur de guitare et Ginny lui aurait demandé de lui donner des cours.

Harry pense surtout que c'est fait exprès pour lui pourrir la vie.

Ceci dit, la psychologue a bien dit que le fait de le fréquenter aiderait à faire passer les rêves, donc Harry continue à le voir comme si de rien n'était. Et puis… il n'est pas si horrible que ça au final. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Harry attendait chaque occasion de lui parler avec impatience. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

"Théo, mon chéri ! Viens entre, installe-toi confortablement. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

Les volets mi-clos confèrent à la pièce une atmosphère mystérieuse, filtrant la lumière dorée des premiers jours d'automne. Théo s'assied sur le bord du sofa drapé de velours rouge sombre, alerte. Rose Parkinson s'installe en face de lui et fait signe à un elfe de leur servir du thé. Son visage est parfaitement lissé par un sortilège de glamour qui grésille ponctuellement, dévoilant des cernes profondes, creusées par des semaines d'insomnie et d'anxiété.

"Pansy nous rejoindra dans quelques minutes, elle a été retenue par un appel de cheminée." annonce-t-il pour briser le silence.

Les meubles autour d'eux semblent vibrer d'une énergie inhabituelle, même pour une maison sorcière.

"Où est Philippe ?" demande Théo sur le ton de la conversation.

Rose soupire et pose sa tasse sur la soucoupe d'une main tremblante. "C'est justement la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici…"

Elle est coupée par l'arrivée de Pansy dont l'arrivée est annoncée par ses talons cliquetant sur le parquet ancien et son parfum capiteux.

"Maman !"

Pansy se précipite vers sa mère, qui fond en larmes en la voyant arriver, laissant s'effacer complètement le glamour.

"Oh Pansy ma chérie" renifle Rose, "ton père…"

C'est au chevet de Philippe, inconscient dans son lit que Rose leur expose la situation.

Allongé au milieu du lit, le père de Pansy semble simplement endormi. Sa chevelure brune forme une auréole autour de sa tête, contrastant avec le blanc immaculé des draps. Il semble presque sourire dans son sommeil. Ses bras sont disposés sur l'édredon duveteux comme une statue, si pâles qu'on peut distinguer les veines sous la peau.

Sur son poignet brille un bracelet que Pansy ne reconnaît pas.

"Tout a commencé il y a quelques semaines, quand ton père a décidé sur un coup de tête de mettre les pieds dans le grenier. C'est là où nous avons stocké, suite à la fin de la guerre, un grand nombre d'objets ensorcelés, dont certains infectés par la magie noire."

"Maman" s'écrie Pansy, "vous savez très bien que vous n'êtes pas censés aller dans le grenier et encore moins seuls !"

Rose sourit faiblement. "Tu sais à quel point ton père est têtu."

Théo lui tapote doucement l'épaule en guise de soutien et lui fait signe de continuer, tout en serrant la main de Pansy de l'autre côté. La jeune femme est fébrile, un comportement tout à fait inhabituel pour elle. Il ne l'a pas vue ainsi depuis le début de la guerre.

"Enfin, voilà, il a passé une bonne partie de la journée en haut. Et puis, il est descendu avec ce bracelet autour du poignet, sans se rappeler pourquoi il l'avait enfilé. Nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés car il ne semblait pas ensorcelé au prime abord. Le seul problème était qu'il était impossible à retirer. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, ton père a commencé à se sentir affaibli. J'ai appelé notre médecin de famille, qui n'a rien trouvé d'anormal et lui a recommandé de se reposer. Depuis…il passe des heures à dormir. Toute la journée. A part ça son état est stable, physiquement il n'y a rien d'anormal mais… je ne comprends pas... "

"Respire, maman, ça va aller." l'encourage Pansy.

"Je pensais pouvoir résoudre ça seule, je pensais pouvoir trouver la solution. J'ai scruté le bracelet sous toutes les coutures, j'ai essayé toutes les méthodes possibles et imaginables pour le retirer, je te jure, je pensais pouvoir le gérer seule sans vous impliquer…"

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous avez-pas contacté Rose ?" lui demande Théo, agacé.

"Il y a quelque chose de louche là dessous, quelque chose de très noir… Avec vos professions respectives je ne voulais pas vous attirer d'ennuis, surtout que malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la guerre, nos familles sont encore sous haute surveillance…"

Pansy se penche pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son père. Elle retient sa colère contre sa mère, de ne pas l'avoir prévenue, et à la fois ne peut s'empêcher de comprendre son raisonnement.

"Nous allons devoir demander de l'aide de manière officieuse à des gens compétents. Et rapidement, car on ne sait pas comment la situation peut dégénérer." annonce Théo en regardant Pansy.

"Je sais exactement qui contacter."

* * *

Il est quatre heures, du thé fumant est en train d'être versé par une théière magique et un plateau de douceurs lévite à proximité de leur table.

Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, et leur _tea time_ hebdomadaire.

Lady Malfoy verse un nuage de lait dans sa tasse puis agite délicatement sa baguette en l'air pour que le mélange soit remué et à bonne température. Elle porte la tasse à ses lèvres, ses manières aussi impeccables que sa tenue.

Draco la regarde avec un sourire affectueux et se demande comment sa mère aurait tourné si elle n'avait pas épousé un Malfoy. Probablement exactement pareil.

Ils discutent tranquillement de choses et d'autres. Du travail, de l'avancement des travaux de rénovation au Manoir, de son père. De Potter.

Draco se mord la lèvre au moment de prononcer son nom, il sent le goût tranchant du sang dans sa bouche. _De toutes les personnes dont il pourrait avoir envie de discuter !_

"Tu as été au 12 square Grimmauld, alors Draco mon cher ?" lui demande Narcissa, un sourcil délicatement relevé.

"Charmante demeure. C'était pour l'anniversaire de ma collègue, Ms Granger. Tu dois te souvenir d'elle."

_se roulant par terre de douleur pendant que ta charmante soeur lui scarifiait le corps_

"Oui tout à fait, une jeune sorcière extraordinaire, je n'en doute pas."

Somme toute, c'était une très belle soirée, une très belle _nuit_ , et cette nouvelle entente avec Potter a été confirmée à plusieurs reprises lors des autres occasions où il a croisé le briseur de sorts. Et ses amis, bien sûr.

Cette nuit… il avait presque eu l'impression de pouvoir aller plus loin avec Harry. Presque comme si il y avait une attirance mutuelle, comme s'il touchait du doigt un potentiel rêve partagé.

Non.

Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy. Fils de Mangemort, lui même ex-Mangemort, héritier d'une lignée de fous furieux. Serpentard, ancien tourmenteur en chef du Survivant. Celui qui a regardé sa meilleure amie se faire découper sans piper mot.

Indigne.

Quelqu'un entre dans la salle privatisée, laissant une traînée de parfum floral.

"Astoria ma chère, je t'en prie entre." l'accueille Narcissa avec un sourire triomphant. "Installe toi donc à côté de Draco. Après tout, vous avez beaucoup à vous dire, n'est-ce pas Draco ?"


	8. Chapitre 8

" _Draco… Je me demande, mon coeur, pourquoi est-ce que dans tous mes rêves nous sommes ensemble ? Quel est ce fil qui nous lie, qui nous unit l'un à l'autre malgré la distance, malgré la haine et la rage ?"_

_Ils sont allongés l'un face à l'autre, dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre aux larges feuilles dorées._

_Ce n'est ni Poudlard, ni le Manoir Malfoy. Il n'y a aucun décor autour, à part de l'herbe à perte de vue, verte et luxuriante. Et cet arbre, aux branches immenses, puissantes, qui grimpent et grimpent si haut qu'elles dépassent les nuages. Sur le tronc sont gravées leurs initiales, le motif se répétant à l'infini sur l'écorce brune._

" _Draco… Tu crois qu'on est dans un rêve là ? Que je vais me réveiller et que tu ne seras pas avec moi ?"_

_Le jeune blond le regarde avec une concentration intense, et répond, d'une voix profonde complètement différente de la voix de Draco : "C'est le Destin, Harry. Ce n'était pas ça, ton souhait ? Qu'on te montre la voie ?"_

_Et à cette entité ancestrale qui occupe le corps de son aimé, sans peur, sans hésitation, Harry rétorque : "_ Ma _voie,_ mon _souhait ? Ou le_ nôtre _?"_

* * *

Quand Hermion entre dans la cuisine du Terrier, ses narines sont immédiatement prises par une puissante odeur de viande grillée. Ayant offert au cours des années passées une batterie d'ustensiles moldus à son futur beau-père, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Molly, pourtant réticente à l'usage des objets moldus en cuisine, se prenne d'amour pour une plancha toute simple.

Derrière elle, Ron suit, déjà l'eau à la bouche. Il faut dire qu'entre la cantine du midi et leurs piètres talents de cuisiniers, les repas ne sont pas toujours à la hauteur du talent de Molly. Harry quant à lui est plutôt doué en la matière et ils n'hésitent pas à s'incruster régulièrement chez lui, mais son répertoire de recettes est bien différent de celui, plus classique et familial, de Mrs Weasley.

Nous sommes mardi soir, il est dix-neuf heures trente, ils viennent de quitter le boulot. Et ils se sentent absolument éreintés. Entre les nouveaux projets au travail, les dernières finitions à la maison, la gestion de la vie courante et leur vie sociale, ils n'ont pas une minute à eux pour décompresser.

"Entrez, entrez !" leur fait signe Molly, "Ron, donne moi un coup de main avec cette purée, tu veux bien ?"

Le rouquin dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa mère puis se saisit du presse purée d'une main et de sa baguette de l'autre. En un tour de main, les pommes de terre sont en train d'être écrasées. Hermione pose ses affaires et attrape une bouteille de lait et le pot de beurre dans le compartiment réfrigéré. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la viande vient de finir de cuire, le repas complet est prêt.

"Ah mes enfants, ça fait du bien de vous avoir à la maison !" s'exclame Molly affectueusement.

Arthur finit de mettre la table et ils s'installent tous les quatre sur la longue table en bois familiale, qui semble ce soir exagérément grande.

"Comment vas-tu papa ?" demande Ron en se servant de la sauce.

"Bien, bien, si ce n'est que ta mère va me rendre complètement dingue à parler sans arrêt des préparatifs du mariage !"

Ah, le mariage… Les deux amoureux échangent un regard en coin. Voilà bien un sujet qui leur était sorti de l'esprit.

"Alors Hermione" chuchote Molly, "as-tu pu regarder les échantillons de tissu que je t'ai envoyés pour la robe ?"

La jeune femme serre le poing autour de sa fourchette, soupire profondément. Elle ouvre la bouche pour s'exprimer, mais c'est Ron qui prend la parole à sa place, une main placée tendrement sur sa cuisse.

"A vrai dire maman, nous nous demandons si nous n'allons pas reporter le mariage d'une année… Ce trimestre-ci est tellement chargé pour nous que nous n'avons pas le temps de nous pencher sur les préparatifs du mariage et je n'ai pas envie de me marier à la va-vite dans un cadre qui ne me convient pas à cent pourcents."

"Mais Ron" s'exclame Molly, "vous aviez tant envie de vous marier cette année ! Vous avez déjà attendu si longtemps ! Si c'est d'aide dont vous avez besoin, je peux vous aider… "

"C'est gentil Molly" sourit Hermione," mais pour tout organiser dans les temps, il nous faudrait l'aide de quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse en la matière, qui ait déjà des relations avec les fournisseurs et les sociétés du milieu."

Ron s'arrête en pleine bouchée, se tourne vers sa fiancée comme s'il avait eu une épiphanie. "Comme Parkinson tu veux dire ?"

* * *

"Bonjour, bienvenue chez Potter sorcellerie & co, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Chevelure particulièrement soignée, tenue parfaitement ajustée dans des tons neutres mais modernes, bijoux discrets mais tendance, le dernier parfum en vente dans les comptoirs cosmétiques : l'assistante de Potter est définitivement issue de la dernière fournée des Serpentards. Bien sûr, rien à voir avec ses ongles vert forêt impeccablement manucurés.

Pansy l'aime déjà.

Et par conséquent, Potter l'intrigue encore un peu plus.

"Bonjour.. Lisa, c'est bien ça ?" sourit-elle, bouche fermée. "Pansy Parkinson. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous mais j'espérais que Mr Potter pourrait me recevoir. Immédiatement, si possible."

Lisa - si tel est bien son nom - ne bouge pas d'un cil. "Mr Potter est actuellement en déplacement à l'extérieur et ne sera pas de retour avant 14h. Puis-je vous suggérer de réserver un rendez-vous à une date ultérieure ?"

Le visage de Pansy se ferme un peu plus alors qu'elle jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur. 11h30, soit encore 2h30 avant de pouvoir _demander gentillement à Potter_ de l'aider à sauver son père.

Pansy contemple d'un air agacé le fauteuil de la salle d'attente, quand soudainement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement. Harry débarque en trombe, un balai sous le bras, une veste en cuir jetée négligemment sur une épaule, le torse dégoulinant de sueur sous sa chemise en lin. "Désolé, Anna, mon rendez-vous avec les vampires du sud a été légèrement écourté suite à un désaccord imprévu… Pansy ! A quoi doit-on le plaisir de ta visite ?" La surprise se lit sur son visage et il passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour les remettre en ordre, une boucle humide obstinément collée sur la tempe.

"Ok, je commence à comprendre l'attrait de Draco pour l'allure "homme viril en sueur"." marmonne Pansy en le balayant du regard de haut en bas.

En s'adressant à Anna : "Emmenez-nous une tenue de rechange pour Mr Potter." puis "Potter : toi, moi, ton bureau. Maintenant !"

Une fois installés confortablement dans la pièce adjacente, Harry dit : "Heureusement pour toi que Anna sait que je préfère de loin le genre masculin, on aurait pu croire autre chose…"

"Théo n'est pas du genre à être jaloux de toute manière." réplique Pansy. "Tu devrais retirer ta chemise d'ailleurs, elle est trempée, tu vas prendre froid. _Sans aucune arrière-pensée_ Potter, ne me regarde pas comme par Merlin !"

 _Idée de cadeau de Noël pour Draco : imprimer ce souvenir sur un poster format A1_.

"Plus sérieusement Pansy, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici en urgence ?"

Les sourcils froncés, Harry regarde fixement la jeune femme déterminée face à lui. Elle avance vers lui, croise ses mains sur le bureau et annonce simplement :

"Premièrement, je sais que tu fais des rêves sur Draco, tous les soirs, et que tu es en train de tomber amoureux de lui malgré toi. Alors si tu ne m'aides pas, je vais tout lui raconter, et ruiner toutes les chances que tu pourrais avoir. Compris ?"

* * *

La pluie s'abat à grosses gouttes sur le Londres sorcier alors que le soleil décline sous l'horizon, créant une atmosphère nostalgique en cette soirée d'automne. Le petit café éclairé de bougies offre à peine assez de lumière pour Harry qui s'efforce de lire l'un des livres de la pile qu'il a empruntée à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. _Objets d'un temps ancien_ a été calligraphié à la plume il y a plus de cent ans et recopié à moins de vingt exemplaires.

Harry soupire et s'arrête pour boire une gorgée de son thé noir. Il ne parvient pas à se concentrer correctement, cela fait plus de dix heures qu'il travaille non stop sur ce sujet. Ca, mais aussi le fait que Pansy ait voulu le faire chanter pour l'aider à sauver son père.

D'un côté, il n'a pas été surpris qu'elle soit au courant : à Poudlard, elle était toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde, même des secrets qui auraient dû rester enfouis. Cependant, ce qui l'a déçu, c'est qu'elle croit qu'elle doive le faire chanter pour qu'il l'aide : au contraire, il a été honoré qu'elle vienne vers lui en premier et non Hermione. Même s'il l'aurait aidé quoiqu'il arrive, menaces ou non.

Mais l'autre penchant de l'histoire, c'est que leurs activités sont entièrement illégales. Malgré l'aide précieuse qu'elle aurait pu leur apporter, il aurait été risqué de l'impliquer elle et - par association - Ron, l'auror.

En revanche, une autre personne est tout aussi bien placée que Hermione pour leur donner un coup de main. D'ailleurs, il vient d'entrer dans le café et cherche du regard la table de Harry. Ce dernier profite de ses dernières secondes de répit pour scruter l'allure du jeune blond. Les contours de son visage semblent encore plus prononcés que d'habitude, et les cernes sous ses yeux ressemblent fort à celles que Harry arbore sous les siens. Habillé tout en noir, il dépose sa cape à l'entrée et jette un sort muet sur ses bottes en cuir de dragon pour les sécher.

Malgré les circonstances, la boule dans le creux du ventre de Harry se dénoue un peu.

Draco s'installe rapidement, commande un thé et se met au travail presque immédiatement. Très peu de mots sont échangés en dehors du strict nécessaire. Pansy est censée les rejoindre un peu plus tard pour débriefer après sa journée de travail. Théo, en parallèle, s'occupe d'assurer le support émotionnel auprès de Mrs Parkinson.

Harry essaye de glisser une blague ou deux pour détendre l'ambiance mais ne récolte que de l'indifférence. _Occlumencie_ , lui souffle son instinct.

A-t-il eu vent de quelque chose de la part de Pansy, malgré le deal qu'ils ont établi ? Regrette-t-il le temps passé ensemble ces dernières semaines, leur rapprochement amical ?

Les jeux, les bières, la musique, les conversations ensemble ? Il lui faudra parler à Hermione pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, si elle a eu vent de quelque chose via leur relation de travail.

De toute façon, c'est toujours lui l'inconnue dans l'équation, c'est toujours lui qui fait tout foirer.

La poignée de main refusée.

Les insultes anti-Serpentard alors qu'il a failli en être un aussi.

 _Sectumsempra_.

Ils s'escriment pendant encore deux longues heures à la tâche, concentrés sur leur tâche. Ne réfléchir à rien, sauf à ce qui pourrait vaincre la malédiction du bracelet. Rien sauf la magie, les runes, les rituels ancestraux. Pansy a le temps de venir et repartir, et quand vient le temps de quitter enfin le café, le fond de thé restant dans sa tasse est déjà glacial.

"Je pense qu'on a balayé tous les paragraphes intéressants dans celui-ci, Potter." annonce Malfoy d'une voix monotone. "Je te propose qu'on s'arrête là et qu'on poursuive demain soir plutôt sur la piste des malédictions familiales plutôt que les objets ensorcelés."

Harry s'étire profondément, sentant ses muscles crier après de longues heures penché sur la table.

"Il est tard, ça te dit qu'on mange un morceau ensemble ?" propose-t-il timidement.

Draco le regarde d'un air froid, le masque d'Occlumencie figé comme de la cire sur son visage. "J'ai déjà un rendez-vous ce soir. Restons professionnels, si tu veux bien, Potter. C'est mieux comme ça."

Mais, à l'intérieur du cœur de Draco, ce sont des milliers de pièces qui explosent à l'unisson.


	9. Chapter 9

"Donc Pansy te fait chanter à propos de tes rêves et toi comme le plus grand débile de l'univers, tu lui pardonnes en un claquement de doigts et tu mets tout ça de côté pour en plus lui faire une énorme faveur ? Bordel Harry je savais que tu étais altruiste mais à ce point là…" Ginny finit sa tirade en prenant une gorgée de son pumpkin spice latte. Ils sont attablés dans le nouveau café à la mode, une copie sorcière du Starbucks moldu. Sur la tasse en papier de Ginny, des petits fantômes d'Halloween dansent au rythme de la musique pop diffusée par les hauts parleurs ensorcelés. Entre Harry et elle, Teddy dessine des vampires en caramel sur sa crêpe, et quand il sourit, ses dents sont étrangement pointues.

"Pas de gros mots, Ginny !" chuchote Harry furieusement en inclinant la tête d'une manière tout sauf discrète vers son filleul.

"Je suis un grand garçon tonton Harry maintenant, plus que quatre ans avant d'aller à Poudlard !"

Harry le regarde d'un air attendri et passe une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux en bataille si semblables aux siens. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter le temps pour qu'il cesse de grandir…

Ginny intervient à ce moment là, prenant un air faussement sérieux : "Ah, bon je suppose qu'on peut arrêter les soirées pyjama, les weekend à la mer avec tonton Harry… Et puis on va arrêter de retirer la croûte de tes sandwichs puisque tu es un grand garçon. Et rajouter une tonne de choux de bruxelles dans ton assiette ce soir !" finit-elle en lançant une attaque de guilis sur le petit garçon qui éclate de rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois l'hilarité passée, Teddy demande : "Je peux aller jouer dans la zone de jeu pour enfants ?"

"Sois prudent !" lui lance Harry, mais il est déjà loin. Ah, les enfants !

Ginny tapote des doigts sur la table : "Alors, ton histoire avec Pansy donc ?"

"Oui, bon...C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler tout de suite parce que je ne voulais rien dire à Hermione et Ron afin de ne pas les mettre dans une position compromettante face au boulot de Ron mais clairement ils ont décelé l'entourloupe à mille lieux." soupire Harry, en réchauffant ses mains autour de son thé.

Puis il ajoute, l'air suspicieux : "D'ailleurs ça me surprend que tu n'aies pas cherché à comprendre plus tôt pourquoi je ne suis que très rarement à la maison sur mon temps libre. Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose toi dis-donc ?"

Son amie rougit légèrement, ses pommettes prenant une couleur proche de celle de ses cheveux. "Tu te souviens de mon dérapage le jour de l'anniversaire de Hermione ? Tu sais, avec Blaise… Et bien j'ai dérapé à nouveau."

Harry la regarde avec des yeux ronds de surprise : "Zabini, encore ? Tu es sûre de vouloir te lancer dans une histoire sérieuse si tôt après Dean ?"

Ginny hausse les épaules, mais son ton est posé et elle semble sûre d'elle quand elle lui répond : "Écoutes, on verra mais pour l'instant ça se passe à merveille. Je me sens bien avec lui tu sais. Demain soir, il a réservé une table dans un petit resto italien, loin des paillettes et des strass de son quotidien. C'est très terre à terre, ça me plaît."

Harry sourit. "Je suis content pour toi Ginny, vraiment. Et pour en revenir à notre discussion orginale, hé bien… Je dois dire que j'ai été très ému par l'histoire de Pansy. Tu sais que la famille ça représente tout pour moi, et que si je suis en capacité de l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, bien sûr que je vais le faire."

Il trempe son cookie dans son thé, et observe un instant le chocolat au lait fondre légèrement sous la chaleur, avant de l'enfourner entier dans sa bouche.

"Par contre, c'est clair que j'ai été chamboulé par la révélation de Pansy. Déjà, quelle audace d'infiltrer le cabinet de psychologie de la sorte !"

Ginny lui répond d'un air blasé qu'au moins Pansy n'a pas cambriolé Gringotts.

"Certes,"dit Harry, l'air penaud, "mais dans tous les cas, c'est dingue comme histoire. Et le plus fou dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle veut m'aider à séduire Draco."

"Donc tu admets enfin que tu as des sentiments pour le blondinet ? C'est pas trop tôt !" s'exclame Ginny, l'air ravie.

"Des sentiments je ne sais pas," avoue Harry, "mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous qui mériterait d'être approfondi, comme une sorte d'alchimie."

Ce que Harry ne révèle pas en revanche, c'est la peur qui le tient aux tripes et qui lui souffle une myriade de pensées cauchemardesques. Et si c'étaient les rêves qui le forçaient à tomber amoureux de Draco ? Et si tout cela avait été manufacturé par une personne malsaine ?

Et pire que tout, et si c'était sa destinée de tomber amoureux de Draco, les rêves comme un signe du destin face à son vœu d'anniversaire… mais que Draco lui continuait à le détester pour toujours ?

* * *

"Entre Granger, installe-toi." lui fait signe Pansy depuis son bureau. Un feu est allumé dans la cheminée, conférant une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce malgré le grand mur vitré qui offre un panorama incomparable sur les toits de Londres sous la pluie.

Hermione s'assied sur le fauteuil en cuir noir au coin du feu, rapidement rejointe par Pansy qui fait apparaître un service à thé en un claquement de doigts. Des biscuits sont disposés artistiquement sur le plateau, décorés d'un glaçage en dentelle délicate.

"Habituellement les futures mariées viennent accompagnées de leur mère ou de leur belle-mère, ou bien d'une amie proche" déclare Pansy en servant le thé, une pointe d'interrogation dans sa voix.

"J'adore Molly, mais j'aimerais autant ne pas me retrouver avec une robe format meringue et un buffet de poulet rôti. Quant à ma mère, elle réside désormais en Australie et n'a aucun souvenir de moi. J'aurais peut-être dû inviter Harry à m'accompagner, mais je crains que son intérêt pour la papeterie de mariage soit limité !" rigole Hermione en déroulant l'écharpe nouée autour de son cou.

"Je vois, Granger. Je pense comprendre ce qui t'amène à solliciter mes services. Vous voulez un mariage à la campagne l'été prochain et vu comment le marché est tendu, il vous faut quelqu'un avec des contacts et de l'expérience."

Pansy recule dans son siège, porte la tasse à sa bouche, une main tenant délicatement la coupelle de ses doigts manucurés. Elle semble sûre d'elle, en tous points la parfaite femme d'affaire.

Hermione sourit, amusée. "Exactement, Pansy. Un mariage à la campagne oui, c'est ça, sauf que j'aimerais le faire en France. En hommage à l'origine de mon père, tu comprends ?"

La bouche de la jeune brunette se plisse comme si elle avait avalé un bonbon amer.

"Ok… En France, ça va être compliqué, il ne nous reste que huit mois pour tout préparer et tu n'as même pas de rob…"

Hermione la coupe gentiment : "En fait Pansy, plutôt deux mois. On aimerait se marier fin décembre. Pour le réveillon du 31, tu vois ?"

"Tu réalises qu'on est déjà mi-octobre là, Granger ? Passons sur la robe, je peux tirer quelques fils par-ci par-là pour l'avoir dans les temps mais le lieu ? Et puis prévenir les invités, le fleuriste, le maître de cérémonie, les demoiselles d'honneur… Mais on y arrivera ! C'est un challenge, mais on y arrivera !"

Un grand sourire naît sur le visage de Hermione. Elle s'empare alors d'une feuille de brouillon dans son sac, d'un stylo bic, puis commence à faire ce qu'elle fait de mieux : un planning.

"Alors voici ce que j'avais en tête pour le lieu, tu vois Harry a hérité de Sirius d'un petit manoir au milieu des montagnes… Quand aux invités on avait de toute manière prévu de passer le réveillon tous ensemble donc ça ne changera rien à leurs plans, il faudra juste organiser un Portoloin international…"

Et c'est ainsi que les deux sorcières commencent à tisser le début d'une grande amitié.

* * *

Deux figures blondes déambulent dans Hyde Park, élégamment vêtues dans leurs capes en laine anthracite épaisse. Un gant blanc délicat repose sur le bras du jeune homme, relié à une jeune femme tout aussi délicate. Sur ses joues de neige ses cils dessinent des ombres noires, encadrant un regard profondément bleu. Ses pommettes rougies par le froid lui confèrent un air innocent mais la précision de ses mots et de sa démarche le démentent instantanément, pour tout observateur suffisamment attentif.

"Tu es sûre de ta décision, Astoria ?" lui demande une nouvelle fois Draco, avec quelque chose de tranchant dans la voix. Comme une guillotine sur son futur, un couperet sur toutes les autres voies possibles.

"Tu connais mon père Draco, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Perdre mon héritage, ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur, mais si je tombe amoureuse d'une femme et qu'il l'apprend, que lui fera t-il ? Qu'adviendra t-il de ma mère, de sa réputation ?" lui répond fermement Astoria. "Et puis… Nous pourrons apprendre à nous aimer, non ? A notre façon. Je t'ai adoré pendant toutes ces années de loin, mon prince charmant."

Elle pose un regard tendre sur son visage dur, tente de déchiffrer les émotions du prince à la beauté glaciale et impénétrable. Au travers de Daphné, sa grande soeur, Draco et elle ont formé une amitié forte ces dernières années, soudés par les épreuves traversées par les grandes familles de Sang Purs suite au déclin de Voldemort. Cependant, les traditions coulent profondément dans leurs veines, leurs racines ancrées si solidement que rien, même l'amour ne puisse les y déloger. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que tentait de se répéter vaillamment la jolie blonde.

"Et toi Draco, tu es sûr ? Entre nous deux, c'est toi qui a le moins besoin de moi. Après tout, tu es un homme, ton père ne te défiera pas quelque soit le choix que tu fais. Je te suis reconnaissante de vouloir m'aider et de rentrer dans le jeu de ta mère mais pourquoi ?"

Draco soupire, son masque se craquèle un infime instant avant d'être instantanément recomposé. "J'ai eu une révélation cette année, Tori. Le bonheur auquel j'aspire, la voie qui m'a été montrée, je n'y aurai pas accès. Car la personne que mon coeur convoite ne pourra jamais retourner ces sentiments. Je suis un homme cruel, Tori, et certaines blessures ne peuvent être guéries, malgré les apparences. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque."

"Mais Draco, si tu parles bien de qui je pense, Pansy m'a dit que vous avez pourtant réussi à devenir amis, en quelque sorte, pourquoi ne pas tenter ta ch…"

"Parce que pour être amants, pour partager la vie de quelqu'un aussi intensément que je le souhaite, il faut se mettre à nu, il faut accepter chacun des défauts de l'autre personne. Il faut tout pardonner, tout mettre à plat. Il y a trop d'histoires entre nous, Astoria, trop de choses qui nous entravent. Et puis, Pansy n'est pas au courant de tout. Alors pour moi, la seule solution, c'est de mettre fin définitivement à tout espoir."

Draco finit sa tirade l'air décidé et fait un pas de côté. Il se saisit de quelque chose dans sa poche, puis soudainement, pose un genou à terre.

"Astoria, ma chère amie. Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?"

* * *

_Hyde Park, 7 ans plus tard._

" _Paaaapaaaa !"_

_Le petit garçon court vers son père qui l'attend au bord de l'aire de jeu, un livre entre les mains._

" _Regarde, regarde, j'ai des marguerites dans les cheveux !"_

" _Oh mon petit chat" s'exclame Harry, "et de belles traces d'herbes sur ton pantalon crème aussi… C'est papou qui ne va pas aimer ça !"_

_C'est une belle journée d'été, l'air sent bon les fleurs et l'odeur de terre chaude. Des enfants joyeux courent dans tous les sens, grimpent, sautent, crient. Il fait bon vivre._

_Draco regarde avec attendrissement sa petite famille déballer le goûter sur leur banc attitré, tandis que dans ses bras, endormie dans son porte bébé, dort la deuxième merveille de son univers. Sa_ fille _, sa joie, sa fierté._ _Il porte un t-shirt aux manches courtes et dévoile au monde entier sa marque de Mangemort, sans gêne, sans pudeur._

_Tout va bien._

Allongé dans son lit, les yeux de Draco s'ouvrent subitement. Au coin de ses paupières, les larmes coulent sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Encore un satané rêve.


	10. Chapitre 10

"Hey, Harry. Tu vas bien ?"

Harry sourit au grand rouquin qui vient s'installer en face de lui. Le pub est bondé entre midi et deux mais il a réussi à trouver une petite table à l'écart afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Charlie déroule la longue écharpe en laine tricotée par Molly et dépose sur la table un dossier si épais que les élastiques qui le tiennent fermés commencent à craquer.

"Bouge pas, je vais nous commander à manger ! Fish and chips ?" dit Harry en se levant. Il se faufile entre les tables, évite de justesse une serveuse qui porte à bout de bras un plateau chargé d'assiettes sales.

Il sent le regard de Charlie sur sa nuque, insistant, chaud. Bien sûr, Charlie est au courant de la raison pour laquelle Harry l'a invité à déjeuner : Philippe Parkinson. Draco et lui pensent avoir trouvé un rituel qui pourrait dissocier la magie du bracelet de la magie de Philippe, mais c'est un rituel qui nécessite trois participants bien versés en artefacts de magie noire. Draco, bien sûr, est un candidat idéal : à seize ans il passait déjà le plus clair de son temps à bidouiller l'armoire à disparaître - certes, pour des prospects bien plus néfastes. Harry évidemment n'est pas en reste puisqu'il est briseur de sorts.

Lorsque la solution leur a été présentée Théo et Pansy se sont immédiatement portés volontaires pour participer au rituel de désunion, cependant après discussion il a été décidé de ne pas les inclure. Théo, bien que puissant magiquement, n'a pas l'habitude de concentrer sa magie dans un sortilège de groupe, quant à Pansy, Harry a eu peur qu'elle soit déconcentrée par la vue de son père souffrant au centre de leur cercle.

Lorsqu'il a fallu sélectionner un troisième membre, c'est Draco, à la surprise de Harry, qui a proposé Charlie, en raison de son expérience dans ce genre de cérémonies délicates.

Harry sursaute quand le serveur l'interpelle pour prendre sa commande. Deux minutes plus tard, il est de retour à la table avec dans ses mains deux bierraubeurre remplies à ras-bord.

"Alors Harry, j'ai parcouru tes notes et franchement si tu veux mon avis, ça ne va pas être simple du tout ce que vous prévoyez de faire. Mais c'est aussi la piste que j'aurais choisie. En revanche, il faudra bien maîtriser l'équilibre sur chaque branche du triangle, sinon vous courrez à la catastrophe." annonce Charlie, avant de prendre une longue gorgée de sa boisson. Il a un peu de mousse au coin des lèvres, qu'il retire du bout de la langue.

"Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire le dossier, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça nous est utile. Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à la possibilité que tu participes au rituel ?" lui demande Harry sans tourner autour du pot.

La serveuse arrive avec leurs plats fumants et Charlie se jette sur son poisson avec gusto, arrosant ses frites de vinaigre. "Ah, l'appétit Weasley" se dit Harry intérieurement en souriant.

Il croise le regard intense de Charlie à ce moment-là, puis détourne les yeux, gêné par l'échange qui lui semble plus intime qu'une simple rencontre entre amis ou collègues. Il occupe brièvement ses mains avec son repas, trempant un bout de poisson dans la sauce tartare.

"Concernant ma participation au rituel, bien sûr que tu peux compter sur moi. Et si possible, au vu de ce que tu décris dans les notes, mieux vaudrait le faire dès que possible, ce week-end par exemple."

"J'avais pensé à dimanche matin, au lever du soleil. Commencer le rituel un peu avant, quand il fait encore nuit, puis asséner le coup final quand les premiers rayons de soleil se portent sur le bracelet. Il y a, il me semble, chez les Parkinson, une véranda qui donne sur l'Est."

Charlie acquiesce d'un air impressionné. "On discute rarement boulot toi et moi, mais tu semble bien t'y connaître Potter… Je n'en doutais pas, évidemment. Et dis-moi, qui sera la troisième personne du rituel ? Pour l'instant c'est avec Ron et Hermione que tu as fait tes recherches non ?"

Harry passe une main dans ses cheveux en esquissant une grimace : "En fait, mon partenaire de recherche, c'est Draco. C'est lui qui participera au rituel avec nous. S'il te plaît Charlie, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas mais on a vraiment besoin de toi. Si ça te gêne on essayera de trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais on est un peu limités en termes de temps…"

Charlie lève les mains en signe de capitulation, mais son visage est néanmoins un peu fermé. "Ok, ok, je vois. Envoie-moi des informations pour l'heure et le lieu exact, ok ?"

Puis, alors que son assiette n'est pas encore tout à fait vide, il se lève et ajoute : "Par contre je note qu'à choisir entre lui et moi… c'est encore une fois lui que tu aurais choisi."

* * *

"Ginny, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide à enfiler la robe et la vendeuse m'a strictement interdit d'utiliser ma baguette. Comme si j'étais une espèce de nulle ne sachant pas me servir de ma magie pour des sortilèges basiques d'habillement."

Hermione marmonne dans sa cabine large de trois mètres - ce qu'il faut, apparemment, pour accueillir une mariée en détresse et trois robes meringue à froufrous.

Ginny se lève avec réluctance du canapé sur lequel elle sirote joyeusement du champagne avec Harry. Ce dernier, vêtu de bottes de combat en cuir noir, fait tâche contre le décor du magasin à base de moquette rose et fauteuils à paillettes.

Pansy quant à elle, consulte les robes disposées sur des rails à leur droite, tirant du bout de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés une jupe en tulle rose bonbon, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Dans la cabine, Ginny annonce tout de suite la couleur à Hermione : "Mione, je sais qu'en tant que sorcières, les ajustements ne sont pas un souci, mais là c'est plutôt d'un bûcher dont on aurait besoin, il n'y a rien qui va !"

La future mariée tire le rideau pour se regarder dans le miroir en plein pied disposé dans la salle et ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer la seconde où son regard se pose sur l'atrocité qu'elle porte.

"Pansy, c'est plus possible là, tu n'aurais pas une autre option que ce magasin ?" demande Harry.

Pansy se retourne vers eux les bras croisés. "Le problème Potter, c'est que ta copine veut se marier dans moins de deux mois. Tu sais combien de temps mettent les retouches sur une robe de mariée digne de ce nom ? Pas deux mois !" finit-elle sur un ton agacé.

Hermione rentre à nouveau dans la cabine, dépitée, tandis que Ginny se met à tourner en rond dans la pièce, essayant de réfléchir à une solution.

"Et une couturière indépendante, qui n'aurait que cette robe à gérer ? Quitte à repartir sur la base d'une robe que Hermione a déjà portée et à la modifier pour en faire une robe de mariée ?"

"Ca t'arrive d'avoir de bonnes idées Weasley parfois, même s'il m'en coûte de l'admettre. Il va falloir que je contacte une de mes connaissances, je sais tout à fait qui pourrait nous aider…"

Puis en forçant la voix pour que Hermione puisse l'entendre : "Granger, tu as toujours la robe que tu as portée au bal pendant notre quatrième année à Poudlard ?"

Harry réplique avant que Hermione ne puisse répondre : "Tu parles, elle la sort régulièrement du placard pour l'admirer, en parlant de la belle époque. Ron en était dingue de cette robe."

"Harry !"

Hermione revient dans la pièce à nouveau vêtue de sa tenue habituelle, les joues un peu rouges.

"Franchement Pansy, tout sauf une robe à froufrous meringue s'il te plaît. Qui est cette connaissance qui pourrait nous aider ?"

"Astoria Greengrass, la petite soeur de Daphné, c'est une passionnée de couture. Et, si j'en crois les rumeurs, que je confirmerai quand j'arriverai à attraper cet abruti de Draco… Astoria est aussi la future Mrs Malfoy."

Son regard est dirigé droit non pas vers Hermione à qui elle s'adresse, mais vers Harry, qui laisse glisser sa flûte à terre de surprise.

A ce moment précis, tout vole en éclats : le verre, mais aussi ses certitudes.

"Quel bordel", pense Ginny en secouant la tête.

* * *

Il est 4h du matin quand ils arrivent au manoir Parkinson, trois bonnes heures avant le lever du soleil. Rose les attend avec une carafe de café bien chaud, l'air inquiet mais déterminé. Ils s'installent immédiatement dans la véranda, directement en face de la partie vitrée qui recouvre tout le flanc Est et la moitié du plafond de la spacieuse pièce.

Des bougies sont disposées tout autour d'eux pour leur permettre d'être éclairés tandis qu'ils disposent les différents éléments nécessaires au rituel sur le sol. Pansy les rejoint vers 5h et met la main à la pâte en dessinant un grand cercle de sel tout autour d'eux. Au milieu, un triangle équilatéral a été crayonné, suffisamment large pour pouvoir installer confortablement Philippe en son centre.

Ils prennent une heure pour relire silencieusement l'incantation, consistant en un morceau de parchemin pas plus long que quinze centimètres mais dont ils doivent mémoriser le contenu, à l'intonation près. Ce sortilège sera ensuite répété en boucle jusqu'à l'aube, tout en diffusant progressivement vers le bracelet un flux de magie de plus en plus puissant.

Harry, lui, connaît déjà les paroles sur le bout des doigts, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être distrait quand Draco vient s'installer sur la place libre à côté de lui sur le sofa, ses notes à la main. Tandis que le blond lit ses papiers, profondément concentré, Harry se rappelle la discussion de la veille avec Pansy. _Astoria._ Il se souvient d'elle à Poudlard, grande, élégante, déjà si prête au rôle de petite bourgeoise malgré ses deux ans de moins. Il la visualise parfaitement aux côtés de Draco, froide et glaciale, l'incarnation de la femme Malfoy. Ou, semblerait-il, l'idée que lui se fait de la compagne idéale pour un Malfoy.

Harry parcourt du regard les longs doigts de Draco qui soulignent les mots au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, effleurant à peine le parchemin jauni. Ils sont si proches qu'il peut vaguement sentir son odeur corporelle, et il rougit en pensant qu'elle lui est déjà familière, depuis la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble.

Soudain, il sent une main froide se poser sur son épaule : Pansy. Elle a dans le regard comme une pointe de compassion, ce qui agace Harry qui se lève immédiatement, se mettant en position dans le cercle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Philippe, endormi, est placé au milieu du trio et le rituel commence enfin.

Le principe est simple à expliquer, cependant complexe dans la réalisation. L'incantation est répétée en boucle et en crescendo, jusqu'au lever du soleil, pendant que les participants dirigent un faisceau de magie de plus en plus conséquent vers le couple objet-personne à scinder. En revanche comme l'a précisé Charlie lors de leur déjeuner, en cas de déséquilibre entre les participants, la situation peut devenir catastrophique. Chaque impulsion, chaque élargissement de flux a été calculé en fonction des affinités magiques de chacun, du type de baguette.

Mais en voyant le visage figé de Pansy, fixé sur le corps pâle et amorphe de son père, en voyant les larmes brillant dans les yeux de sa mère, Harry sait que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Et puis, il a entièrement confiance en leurs calculs, qu'ils ont pris le temps de revoir avec Charlie.

Une fois les bougies éteintes, le chant commence comme un murmure, presque inaudible. Sous leurs pieds nus, le bois du parquet massif se met à trembler doucement au rythme des vers. Le son monte graduellement, ainsi que les vibrations. Petit à petit, une fumée jaunâtre naît là où repose le bracelet maudit, visible uniquement par la lumière émise par les flux de magie qui illuminent la pièce.

Un rai de lumière relie Charlie à Draco, Draco à Harry et Harry à Charlie, dans un triangle parfait. Au centre, le bracelet grince et grogne tel une bête sauvage enfermée dans une cage. Continuellement, la mélodie se poursuit, de plus en plus imposante, jusqu'à ce que les trois voix se fassent entendre clairement, s'entremêlant dans un chassé-croisé rythmique de haut niveau.

Un moment de frayeur s'installe quand Charlie bute sur un mot et se désynchronise du groupe. Heureusement, la réaction du bracelet est rapidement contenue par Harry qui compense l'erreur en modulant le flux de manière à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau en harmonie. Draco sent néanmoins que plus ils versent de la magie, plus la connexion avec Charlie est compliquée, tandis que celle avec Harry est, au contraire, de plus en plus aisée.

Le chant monte et monte en spirale dans les hauts, les sorciers puisent dans leur puissance vocale et magique, jusqu'au moment où, les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent à l'horizon.

Soudainement, Draco sent quelque chose qui ne va pas à sa gauche. Le jet de magie qui flue entre Harry et lui prend une ampleur colossale, tandis que leur connexion avec Charlie s'amenuise. Il voit Harry jeter un œil paniqué aux runes dessinées dans le triangle, se demandant si leurs calculs sont corrects - trop tard.

Le bracelet profite de ce moment de faiblesse pour s'attaquer à celui qu'il considère comme le maillon faible du trio, la personne qui canalise le moins de magie depuis le déséquilibre survenu quelques instants plus tôt : Charlie.

Le rouquin tombe à genoux, bouche ouverte, yeux dans le vague, alors que le soleil commence à pénétrer dans la pièce. Draco entend Rose, la mère de Pansy, crier au fond de la pièce. Il tente de comprendre désespérément ce qui a bien pu déclencher ce déséquilibre, quand il voit entre Harry et lui, dissimulée au cœur du rayon, une fine corde dorée qui les relie.

"Impossible", pense Draco, les yeux écarquillés.

A ses côtés, dans un effort surhumain, Harry puise dans ses dernières ressources et dans le canal de magie avec Draco pour asséner un dernier coup au bracelet.

Le bracelet se fend alors en deux et tombe du poignet de Philippe, qui ouvre les yeux. Rose se précipite vers son époux, qui parvient à murmurer quelques mots pour la rassurer. Dans son coin du cercle, Charlie reprend conscience également, déboussolé : "Il s'est passé quoi exactement là ?"

Draco, lui, n'a qu'une idée en tête : Harry. Dès que le sort s'est estompé, il s'accroupit aux côtés du jeune sorcier vidé de ses forces, et conjure un morceau de chocolat.

"Ouvre la bouche, Potter. Juste un carré pour commencer, pour que tu reprennes des forces."

Harry, amorphe, ne réagit pas. Ses yeux se ferment progressivement.

"S'il te plaît Potter ne m'oblige pas à te faire manger de force." insiste Draco. Sa voix, néanmoins, est d'une tendresse inhabituelle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ? Lâche-le immédiatement !" hurle Charlie, qui comprend finalement que quelque chose ne va pas.

"Weasley, calme-toi." assène Pansy, tranchante. "Harry vient très probablement de te sauver la vie est il est sévèrement fatigué."

Cependant, Charlie n'en fait qu'à sa tête et s'intercale physiquement entre Harry et Draco : "Tu le touches Malfoy, tu es mort. Tu te rends compte qu'avec ta bêtise, avec tes calculs de merde, j'aurais pu crever ? _Harry_ aurait pu mourir ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là, mais plus jamais tu ne toucheras à mon copain. C'est clair ?"

"Ton _copain_? Pardon ?" s'exclame Pansy indignée. Draco pose une main sur son bras, lui fait signe de rester calme.

"Viens Pansy, va t'occuper de ton père. Je vais contacter Granger et Weasley pour qu'ils récupèrent Harry."

Il ignore complètement Charlie qui continue à pester près de Harry, sa baguette dégainée, et se dirige vers la cheminée de la pièce adjacente pour appeler Hermione.

Dans sa tête, une foule d'images tournent en boucle : ses rêves, Harry allongé par terre, amorphe, Charlie qui crie qu'ils sont ensemble, le fil doré qui les unissait, sa peur de le perdre, encore. Alors qu'il ne l'a jamais vraiment eu pour lui.

Pour le moment, le plus important est que Harry soit en sécurité, et il sait que les deux personnes les plus à même de s'en assurer sont ses meilleurs amis. Dans son corps, le fil vibre au rythme des battements de son cœur, mais il ne sait pas dire si c'est le sien ou celui de Harry.

Un pas à la fois, Draco.

Inspire, expire.

On avance.

Dans la véranda, allongé sur le sol, Harry entend l'échange virulent comme s'il était derrière une vitre. Tout est flou, tout n'est que fatigue et ténèbres. Tout, sauf cette lumière dorée qui pulse au loin. Il tend la main pour l'attraper, tire et enroule une tentacule brillante autour de sa main, contre sa joue, tout près de lui.

Il s'endort.


	11. Chapter 11

_Le relief montagneux aux contours abrupts dessine un arrière-plan époustouflant derrière les deux amoureux. Entre eux, se dresse une chute d'eau dont le courant vient se déverser dans un bassin turquoise d'une rare pureté. En cette période estivale, la cascade n'est pas à son courant maximal mais elle possède néanmoins un attrait non des moindres, suffisant pour que Harry et Draco décident de cet endroit pour se dire oui pour la vie. Enfin, plutôt, pour se lier dans une union de sang et de magie, dans le respect brut et sauvage des traditions sorcières._

_À leurs côtés, leurs amis les plus proches forment un demi-cercle, mains liées, pieds ancrés fermement sur la plage de galets entourant le bassin. L'air autour d'eux vibre au rythme des paroles, tant il est saturé de magie et de bonheur à l'état pur._

_Leur joie mais aussi celles de leurs proches, de les voir enfin réunis, enfin ensemble, heureux._

_Une fois la cérémonie terminée et le cocktail avalé, en route pour la soirée de célébration, Harry se tourne vers Hermione, et lui lance en rigolant : "Quand je suis venu t'annoncer que je devenais fou à cause de mes rêves il y a un an, tu aurais cru qu'on en serait là, 365 jours plus tard ?"_

* * *

"Bonjour mère."

Draco fait la bise à Narcissa, avant de s'installer en face d'elle dans leur salon de thé favori. Un serveur se précipite pour l'aider à retirer sa cape, et rougit furieusement lorsqu'il frôle sa peau du bout de ses doigts. Draco lui sourit en remerciement, aussi charmeur que létal dans l'expression.

Une fois le plateau de délicatesses servi et le thé versé, Narcissa prend la parole :

"J'ai déjeuné avec Rose Parkinson cette semaine."

Draco repose sa tasse délicatement sur la coupelle ornée d'hortensias fleurissant. La porcelaine peinte aux couleurs vibrantes contraste vivement contre ses doigts pâles.

"Vous étiez proches, il fut un temps. Vous deviez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire."

"En effet. Notre conversation a été très riche en découvertes, pour elle comme pour moi."

Draco hausse un sourcil : "Pour elle ?"

Narcissa sourit paresseusement, satisfaite. Elle repousse ses cheveux sur une épaule, les laissant tomber en cascade en belles ondulations argentées. Sur son oreille dévoilée, un diamant solitaire scintille élégamment.

"Vois-tu, Rose a été très surprise d'apprendre tes fiançailles avec Astoria. Il m'avait pourtant semblé que ton amitié avec Pansy était relativement proche."

"De toute évidence" répond Draco, la mâchoire serrée, "elle devait être bouleversée par la tragédie qui a bouleversé sa famille."

"Bien sûr." acquiesce Narcissa, magnanime. "Et quelle tragédie ! Enfin, avec une fin heureuse néanmoins, puisque ce cher Philippe est de nouveau sur pieds, aussi vaillant qu'avant. Cependant il faut avouer que cet incident a tout de même été bénéfique pour ce pauvre homme, qui a vu sa circonférence diminuer de moitié."

Draco sent l'agacement monter en lui comme une vague, mais parvient à moduler ses propos.

"Si tu abordes le sujet de l'accident des Parkinsons, je suppose que ce n'est pas anodin."

Narcissa le regarde un instant sans parler, puis commence. "J'ai cru comprendre que lors du rituel qui a permis de sauver la vie de Philippe, Harry Potter était présent. De plus, il m'a semblé comprendre, d'après la description faite par Rose, que la magie entre vous ne fluait pas comme celle entre vous et Weasley."

Une nouvelle pause.

"D'après ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre ces derniers mois, tes contacts avec lui ont significativement augmenté. Suffisamment pour que le seul fait d'entendre son nom prononcé à voix haute fait tendre ton corps comme un arc prêt à décocher. Tu vois, tu ne le remarques même pas. Je continue ou c'est suffisant pour que tu me racontes ce qu'il se trame entre vous deux ?"

Narcissa le regarde d'un air victorieux, pensant l'avoir acculé au mur. Mais dans la famille Malfoy, les joutes verbales sont courantes et le goût de la domination coule dans les veines de Draco, même face à sa propre mère.

Il se saisit d'un scone qu'il ouvre en deux, pour y déposer une dose généreuse de gelée de groseille, puis une cuillerée de crème. Il prend le temps d'en prendre une bouchée, arrosée d'une gorgée de thé, avant de répondre :

"Pourtant, mère, entre nous, il me semble que c'est toi qui m'a dissimulé quelque chose. L'oniromancie est une spécialité de la famille Black, n'est-ce pas ? Une spécialité… ou plutôt un fléau, qui nous tombe dessus qu'on le désire ou non."

Narcissa écarquille les yeux, surprise.

"Quand les rêves ont-ils commencé ?" lui demande-t-elle après avoir repris ses esprits.

"Cet été."

Elle pose sa paume chaude sur la main de Draco, caressant sa peau en un geste de réconfort maternel.

"Tu as compris, je crois, ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas mon fils ? C'est l'un des secrets les mieux gardés chez les Blacks. Au passage à l'âge adulte, quand un membre de la famille se sent prêt à se poser et commencer une relation sérieuse, le destin lui envoie une série de rêves. 365 rêves, un par nuit, qui dévoilent ce qui aurait pu être, ou ce qui pourrait être. 365 " _et si",_ avec en personnage central, la personne qui lui est destinée."

Les yeux de Draco brillent de douleur et ses mains se crispent.

"Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas prévenu plus tôt ?" dit-il dans un murmure.

Narcissa soupire. "Il nous est interdit d'informer nos enfants de cette étape. Elle doit advenir organiquement, sans influence externe. Et parfois, pour certaines personnes, cela n'arrive jamais. Bellatrix, par exemple, n'a jamais eu ces rêves, en tout cas pas à ma connaissance."

"Et ensuite ? C'est quoi la suite ?"

Les mots pèsent lourd entre eux, ont un goût de détresse.

"Ensuite, une fois la période écoulée-ou pendant l'année accordée, le Black se doit de faire un choix. Soit il choisit la personne qui lui est prédestinée, son bonheur, son épanouissement amoureux, soit il se détourne de cette voie, pour des raisons qui lui sont propres."

Draco pose un regard déterminé sur sa mère :" Il est donc possible d'ignorer cet appel et de poursuivre sa vie comme on l'entend ?"

"Parfois il arrive que des Blacks rejettent leur prédestiné-par préjudice, par peur, ou tout simplement car leur accomplissement personnel est incompatible avec une vie amoureuse saine et stable. C'est le cas de Sirius, mon cousin, qui a refusé son destin par peur d'une liaison avec un homme qu'il estimait trop sombre pour lui. Par peur d'être rejeté aussi, moqué, par cet homme qu'il pensait être épris de sa meilleure amie."

Les yeux écarquillés, Draco demande :"Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agissait de Severus ?"

Narcissa acquiesce tristement. "Si, c'est bien lui qui était lié à Sirius. Draco, écoute-moi bien : j'ai très mal interprété ton comportement ces derniers mois. Je pensais bien faire en te poussant à épouser Astoria mais si ton désir le plus profond est une union avec Harry, je ne m'y opposerai certainement pas. Je pensais que tu ne serais pas concerné par cette oniromancie, car tu n'as jamais manifesté de signes jusqu'ici."

" Mère, j'ai une dernière question. La personne qui nous est… destinée. Est-elle au courant de ce qu'il se passe ? A t-elle des rêves elle aussi ?"

" Jamais, mon fils. C'est un fardeau terrible que nous devons porter seuls, nous les Blacks."

Draco prend quelques secondes pour méditer sur les informations données par sa mère, puis commence à se lever, faisant signe au serveur de lui apporter l'addition et sa cape.

" Attends, Draco" dit doucement Narcissa. "Que vas-tu décider ?"

"Ai-je le choix ?" ricane aigrement le jeune homme. "Suis-je donc un monstre pour briser un couple, séparer Potter de son Weasley, et lui annoncer qu'il doit se lier à vie avec son rival de toujours, qui ne lui a jamais rien apporté de bon ? Le séparer de sa famille de cœur, lui imposer d'être avec moi ? Le destin ne crée pas l'amour, mère, ça ne tombe pas du ciel."

Dans sa voix résonne une amertume nouvelle qui fend le cœur de sa mère.

"On a toujours le choix, mon chéri. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas un sortilège d'amour. Mais un chemin qui vous guide vers quelque chose qui pourrait devenir encore plus grand que ce que vous auriez pu espérer. Ne l'as-tu donc pas vu dans tes rêves ? Ne tourne pas ton dos à ton bonheur Draco, pas aussi vite."

"Ce qui m'importe plus que tout, mère" chuchote Draco dans un murmure presque inaudible, "c'est le bonheur de Harry, pas le mien."

* * *

"Alors, Harry… Un vélo ou un skateboard pour Noël cette année ?"

Andromeda plisse le nez devant la vitrine de la boutique de sport nouvellement ouverte sur le Chemin de Traverse, où sont disposés des objets moldus comme sorciers.

"Personnellement je préférerai un vélo, j'ai un peu passé l'âge des figures de skateboard Andy", se moque tendrement Harry.

"Pour Teddy évidemment !" souffle Andromeda, "Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais des plus sages avec ton balai… Un éternel gamin je vous dis !"

Harry rigole et entre dans le magasin, immédiatement happé par une vendeuse en uniforme rouge et vert qui se propose de lui faire tester les dix-neuf fonctions de leur vélo elliptique adapté au monde sorcier. Il essaye vainement de s'extirper poliment de cette situation délicate mais est dans l'incapacité de couper le flot de paroles ininterrompu de la vendeuse. Tristement, il accepte son sort et regarde partir Andromeda vers le rayon enfants, cette dernière n'essayant même pas de cacher son amusement.

Soudain, il voit un homme blond entrer dans le magasin, accompagné d'une jeune femme qui ressemble à un mannequin, ou une fée, ou un ange. Ou un mélange harmonieux des trois, dessiné d'une main de maître. La jalousie flambe sans prévenir dans le ventre de Harry, comme un brasier imbibé d'essence. La voici, sa _fiancée._ Il la voit s'accrocher délicatement au bras de Draco, lui sourire quand il lui tient la porte. Toujours gentleman, toujours galant. Sauf avec Harry, évidemment.

Avec Harry ça a toujours été la passion brute et sans filtre, la rage de vivre et de faire vivre l'autre, de lui faire ressentir toutes les émotions possibles en un seul moment coup de poing.

Harry lui n'aura jamais le droit à ces attentions particulières, à ces après-midis d'oisiveté à se balader de boutique en boutique pour les emplettes de Noël.

Il est tellement obnubilé par son observation millimétrée des gestes du jeune couple qu'il n'écoute même plus la vendeuse lui vanter les mérites du modèle expert. Soudain, leurs regards se croisent au-dessus d'un rayon de gadgets pour adolescents, brûlants. Harry se détache de la vendeuse comme possédé par un esprit supérieur. Il s'avance vers Draco avec une seule idée en tête, lui parler de ce matin il y a quelques semaines où il s'est écroulé après le rituel.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné, Draco ? Pourquoi me laisser seul - certes avec mes amis, mais sans toi, alors que j'avais besoin de ta présence ?_

_Que sommes-nous, l'un pour l'autre ?_

Harry accélère et entre dans un rayon annexe pour doubler deux vieilles mamies qui prennent toute la largeur du passage. A la sortie du couloir, il prend à gauche, prêt à tomber tout de suite sur Draco. Ce dernier semble cependant s'être évaporé, et ne reste à sa place plus que Astoria, qui semble tout aussi perdue quant à la localisation de son fiancé.

Harry soupire et prend son visage dans ses mains. La fatigue de ces dernières semaines s'abat sur lui comme un couperet et il sent une vive migraine se former entre ses tempes.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, c'est qu'une certaine personne a assisté à la scène dans les moindres détails. Alors, lorsque la main douce et chaude de Andromeda se pose sur sa nuque, lorsque sa voix inquiète lui demande s'il va bien, il n'imagine pas que son cœur est en proie à des surprises bien plus grandes.

Car la question qu'elle lui pose ensuite est lourde de conséquences :

"Dis-moi, Harry, tu n'aurais pas fait des rêves étranges récemment par hasard ?"


	12. Chapter 12

_1._

_La première fois qu'ils se rencontrent est lors du premier anniversaire de Harry. Dans les bras d'une jolie femme rousse, il babille joyeusement pour accueillir ses invités, charmant le coeur de tous les parents avec son adorable sourire. Narcissa Malfoy - si jeune, si belle - a été ajoutée sur la liste à la dernière minute, après une longue bataille avec James. Quelques heures plus tard, en voyant son fils rire aux éclats en jouant avec Draco, Lily se félicite de cette bonne idée._

_2._

_A cinq ans, Harry et Draco sont de vraies tornades. Draco a reçu à Noël un exemplaire de balai pour enfant et ils passent leurs après-midis ensemble à monter dessus tour à tour. Assis seul sur un banc dans le grand jardin des Potters, Neville boude d'avoir été délaissé, une fois encore, au profit du jeune Malfoy._

_3._

_La rentrée à Poudlard est rude entre Harry_ _qui est réparti à Gryffondor et Draco à Serpentard. Ils se disputent, beaucoup. Mais après l'incident dans la forêt interdite, les deux garçons redeviennent inséparables, au point où, en se levant le matin, Ron retrouve parfois Draco assoupi dans le lit de Harry après une longue soirée à refaire le monde ensemble._

_4._

_L'adolescence remet en question leur relation car les lignes entre l'amitié et l'attraction sont rendues floues par la poussée d'hormones. C'est une période difficile pour James et Lily également, qui se retrouvent à gérer un adolescent en pleine puberté plein d'émotions contradictoires. Ils ont quinze ans lorsqu'ils s'embrassent pour la première fois. C'est doux fort puissant addictif, et Harry se sent ivre d'amour._

_5._

_Vient ensuite l'âge des premières fois, des désillusions parentales, des sommets les plus hauts et des creux les plus profonds. On a beau s'appeler Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy, le passage à l'âge adulte est une étape qui n'est évidente pour personne._

_6\. A dix-huit ans, fraîchement diplômés, ils s'installent ensemble avec leur bande d'amis dans une colloc géante. A vingt-ans, il décident de s'installer au calme dans leur premier appartement à deux._

_7\. A vingt-cinq ans, ils se disent oui._

_8\. L'année d'après, ils découvrent qu…_

* * *

Harry se réveille en sursaut, le front dégoulinant de sueur. C'est le rêve le plus long qu'il ait fait pour l'instant, composé d'un patchwork de scènes d'un univers alternatif où ses parents sont encore en vie et où Draco a toujours été à ses côtés.

Il sent encore l'odeur fantôme du parfum de sa mère et les mains calleuses de son père qui lui apprend à couper des légumes, débout sur un marche-pieds.

La sensation vive de l'éclair qui a traversé son corps quand il a embrassé Draco, le toucher de sa peau, son rire, sa voix.

A la mémoire de Draco qui rigole, _son Draco_ , avec sa voix grave du matin, dans le lit où il est couché en ce moment même, son corps ne peut s'empêcher de réagir. Mais en quelques instants, un goût amer s'installe dans sa bouche quand, à l'image de Draco, se superpose celle de sa fiancée, les cheveux en fleurs le jour de leur mariage.

Bordel.

* * *

Il se retourne sous la couette, soupire, tourne encore dans l'autre sens. Rien n'y fait.

Le sommeil ne viendra pas cette nuit.

"Tu peux me passer le sel s'il te plaît Blaise ?"

La salière passe de main en main le long de la longue table en bois. Comme à leur habitude, les anciens serpentards fêtent Noël entre amis le lendemain du jour officiel. Loin du bling habituel des décorations festives, un chemin de table très chic a été élégamment disposé sur la table, surmonté de bougeoirs argentés qui diffusent une lumière douce dans la pièce. Le repas en revanche, demeure un classique festin de Noël à l'anglaise, si délicieux que les assiettes sont vite vidées jusqu'au dernier morceau de Yorkshire pudding.

Nouveauté dans leur groupe cette année néanmoins : la présence d'Astoria, installée entre Draco et Théo. Pansy, installée en face d'elle, lui envoie des sourires tranchants comme une lame de rasoir depuis le début de la soirée. Cependant Astoria ne se laisse pas démonter et réplique en complimentant à profusion tous les plats cuisinés par Pansy, allant jusqu'à l'extrême de lui demander la recette de son gravy, afin de pouvoir le réaliser pour Draco dans leur future cuisine. Evidemment, personne n'est dupe : Astoria, préparée à une vie de luxe et d'oisiveté, n'a jamais touché une casserole de sa vie.

"Au fait, vous avez tous accepté l'invitation de Weasley et Granger à leur mariage dans le sud de la France ?" demande Blaise dans une tentative de diversion. Théo, à ses côtés, lui souffle un "bien joué" vite regretté par le coup de pied que Pansy lui met dans le mollet.

"J'y serai oui, je ne peux pas refuser sachant que Hermione et moi passons toutes nos journées de travail ensemble, ça serait malpoli." répond Draco en découpant précisément la bûche glacée en parts égales.

"Pff, oui d'accord, mais avoue quand même que tu l'aimes bien, Granger. C'est toujours "Hemione par-ci, Hermione par-là !" s'exclame Pansy. "Oh et je réserve ma part avec le bonhomme de neige en chocolat blanc s'il te plaît."

On entend du côté de Blaise un "pas juste" vite étouffé par la répartie de Draco : "Alors ça c'est la meilleure, Pansy, combien de fois tu es allée prendre un verre avec Hermione ? Et les séances de shopping, ça compte comme préparation au mariage aussi ? Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, Théo, on parle de tes soirées bière quidditch avec Weasley ? Et Blaise, ça se passe comment avec Ginny en ce moment ?"

Un grommellement général se fait entendre autour de la table. Astoria sourit en voyant la dynamique du groupe.

"Donc le mariage est près de Toulouse, c'est bien ça ?" demande-t-elle une fois toutes les parts de dessert distribuées.

"Un peu plus au sud dans les Pyrénées en fait" rectifie Théo, un peu de chocolat sur le coin des lèvres. "Apparemment Sirius Black a magiquement fait de Harry son héritier, et lui a légué sa fortune et ses biens. Dont un petit manoir - ou un grand chalet plutôt, perdu au milieu des montagnes. On prend un portoloin international direction Toulouse puis 2h de route en voiture. Le village est moldu et la propriété est protégée par des barrières anti-transplanage."

"Le rêve pour passer le réveillon…" soupire Astoria tristement, pensant à sa promesse de passer le nouvel an avec ses parents.

La soirée se poursuit avec l'échange des cadeaux du Père Noël secret : chacun a au préalable pioché au hasard le nom de la personne à qui il doit offrir un cadeau. Le déballage des cadeaux se fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Blaise enfile immédiatement la paire de chaussures italiennes sur mesure que lui offre Pansy, tandis que Draco actionne la platine vinyles offerte par Astoria.

C'est dans l'ambiance feutrée de cette fin de soirée, avec la musique en fond et la douce lumière tamisée que Théo met les pieds dans le plat. Monumentalement.

"Alors, Draco, Astoria, finalement vous ne nous avez jamais raconté comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble !"

A sa décharge, le vin chaud était d'une puissance relativement traître.

Pansy réagit la première et le regarde de manière incrédule : "Enfin Théo, tu sais très bien ce que c'est…"

Astoria les regarde les joues rouges, gênée par l'échange qui se déroule devant elle.

"Ah ok", répond Théo après une nouvelle gorgée de vin, "je comprends mieux ! Enfin c'est un peu bizarre quand même, ces derniers temps tu étais plutôt attiré par les hommes, Draco, il me semble. Bruns. Aux yeux verts. Enfin un homme !" finit-il en gloussant.

"Bon Théo ça suffit là", lui intime Draco en se levant, furieux.

"Tu vois bien qu'il est bourré, calme-toi !" lance Blaise à son tour.

"C'est toi qui va te calmer là, il n'a pas à lancer ce genre d'accusations devant ma future femme. Astoria, on y va."

Théo reprend immédiatement un air sérieux et pose son verre, avant de s'avancer vers Draco. Sa démarche est aussi élégante qu'à l'habitude et non pas bancale comme quelques instants plus tôt. Draco comprend alors que son état d'ébriété était un mensonge pour aborder plus aisément le sujet de sa relation avec Astoria.

"Draco, ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire - en tout cas pas autant que Pansy - mais je sais que tu es en train de te tuer à petit feu à force de refuser ton bonheur. Astoria, je t'adore et tu es certainement la bienvenue à nos prochains dîners entre copains, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois la bonne personne pour Draco."

"Encore une fois, Théo, ne m'oblige pas à le répéter. Je me suis engagé auprès de Astoria et je compte tenir cette promesse. Maintenant laisse-moi passer."

La tension monte dans le salon, ils sont tous crispés et dans l'attente d'une explosion… qui ne vient pas. C'est la voix de Astoria qui restaure de l'ordre : "Stop. S'il vous plaît, arrêtez. Asseyez-vous. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Draco retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés. Elle attend quelques secondes, puis prend son courage à deux mains.

"La vérité c'est que c'est moi qui ait repris contact avec Draco car j'avais besoin de son aide. Ce mariage, c'est bel et bien un mariage de convenance, arrangé pour correspondre à nos besoins à tous les deux. La vérité c'est que j'aime les femmes."

Elle leur explique alors l'homophobie extrême de son père, sa domination sur sa mère, sa peur des répercussions si elle avoue ses préférences à sa famille. Tout le monde écoute attentivement, Pansy allant même jusqu'à déposer un bras autour de la jeune femme tremblotante.

"Voilà, c'est pour ça que je pensais qu'épouser Draco serait une bonne idée. Pour essayer de tourner la page. Mais il y a du nouveau. J'ai discuté avec Daphné, je lui ai tout avoué. Elle a été surprise mais adorable et petit à petit en parlant je me suis rendue compte qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres solutions à mon problème… Par exemple, ma mère pourrait s'installer en Espagne auprès de Daphné."

Puis elle se tourne vers Draco, les larmes aux yeux. "Et puis… Et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il y a dix jours, en allant regarder des fleurs pour le mariage. Elle s'appelle Rose. Je suis désolée Draco, je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça."

Draco pose sa main tendrement sur sa joue et essuie ses larmes. "Tori, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux pour toi."

"Donc le mariage est annulé ?" s'interpose Blaise en toute finesse.

"Oui le mariage est annulé" rigole Astoria, emplie d'un sentiment de liberté qu'elle n'a pas ressenti depuis un moment. "Et Draco" reprend-elle sérieusement, "si j'ai le droit de suivre mon bonheur, sache que tu as tous les droits de le faire toi aussi."

Pansy surenchérit joyeusement : "Crois-moi Draco, j'ai vu comment Potter te dévisage quand vous êtes ensemble, à mon avis ce n'est pas parce qu'il trouve que tu as une sale gueule. Et puis cette histoire avec Weasley, tu y crois vraiment ?"

"Franchement ce mec est une bombe, j'arrive pas à croire que tu hésites encore !" ajoute Blaise en haussant suggestivement ses sourcils.

Et, après toutes les remarques de ses amis, après la déclaration émotive de Astoria, après la conversation avec sa mère, Draco se met à réfléchir.

Et à rêver, un peu.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

* * *

"Teddy t'a dit quoi ?" s'exclame Harry en faisant tomber le petit pain qu'il vient de prendre dans la corbeille.

"Tu m'as très bien entendu jeune homme. Il m'a raconté que tu rêves de tonton Draco tous les soirs, et que tu es amoureux de lui mais que tonton Draco va se marier avec une jolie princesse. Selon ses propres mots."

Andromeda le regarde d'un air amusé au-dessus de son potage. Ils sont rentrés à la maison pour déjeuner et profitent de l'absence de Teddy pour discuter d'un sujet qui perturbe la maîtresse de maison depuis quelques semaines.

"Mais c'est terrible, où est-ce qu'il a bien pu entendre tout ça ? Par Merlin, ce gosse est une vraie éponge…"

"Comme tous les enfants", sourit Andromeda.

"En revanche Harry" reprend-elle sérieusement, "je pense savoir à quoi sont liés ces rêves. En fait, non, j'en suis même sûre. Je n'étais pas certaine avant aujourd'hui c'est pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé mais vous voir là avec Draco… C'était une évidence."

Harry la fixe d'un air grave. "C'est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Non ne répond pas, j'ai bien compris… Je savais bien que c'était lié à une malédiction latente avec le seul but de me torturer dans mon sommeil, afin que je meure d'épuisement. Il me reste combien de jours ?"

"Harry, arrête de faire le débile bon sang !" s'agace Andromeda. "C'est sérieux. Tout cela est lié à Sirius, ou plutôt au fait qu'il a fait de toi sa famille, en faisant de toi son héritier magique. Les Blacks, moi y compris, ont des facultés d'oniromancie hors du commun, dont un secret parfaitement gardé…"

Au fur et à mesure que Andromeda déroule son explication, le monde de Harry s'écroule autour de lui.

Draco et lui sont prédestinés, la personne la plus à même de le rendre heureux en couple. Heureux tout court.

"Donc Tonks et Remus… C'est pareil ?" demande timidement Harry, peu enclin à mentionner le nom de sa fille décédée.

"C'est ce que m'a dit Nymphadora, oui" sourit tristement Andromeda. "Elle a été aussi choquée que toi, surtout qu'à l'époque elle connaissait à peine Remus."

"Punaise, quelle histoire… Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ?" gémit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

"Tu suis ton coeur, Harry. Ou tu vas à l'encontre de ce que te dit ton instinct, tu choisis la voie de la solitude et du chagrin. Comme tu préfères."

Soudain, Harry a une révélation qui lui fend le cœur, comme un éclair en plein corps. "Draco, c'est un Black aussi, non ? Il a sûrement dû avoir les mêmes rêves que moi, non ?"

Andromeda se déteste de devoir briser la pointe d'espoir dans son regard. "Il y a de fortes chances que oui, Harry. Ton cas s'est déjà produit par le passé avec une jeune femme adoptée dans la famille Black."

"Alors mon choix est tout fait. Draco va se marier, Andy. Il ne veut pas de moi. Il sait qui je suis, qui on est l'un pour l'autre… Et il a choisi en toute conscience de ne pas tenter sa chance avec moi."

Les sanglots ne sont pas longs à arriver, les premiers d'une longue série.

* * *

Le rendez-vous est donné à midi le vingt-huit décembre, dans la salle des transports internationaux du Ministère de la Magie. La joyeuse troupe s'assemble au compte goutte autour d'un vieux drap troué, seul objet suffisamment grand pour être attrapé fermement par tous, sans être trop encombrant. Ginny débarque en grande trompe en tirant Blaise derrière elle d'une main et s'empresse de claquer la bise à Hermione. Cette dernière arbore un sourire à toute épreuve, emplie d'une joie immense à l'idée de réunir ses amis pour quelques jours afin de fêter son union avec son futur époux.

Ron de son côté s'occupe de calmer sa mère qui ne cesse de lui poser des questions sur les derniers points d'organisation du mariage : "Ne t'inquiète pas maman, Pansy sera là avec nous, c'est elle qui va gérer tous les points de dernière minute. Toi, ton rôle c'est de te détendre et d'apprécier. Ok ?"

Molly acquiesce faiblement mais deux minutes plus tard elle fonce sur Bill qui vient d'arriver avec sa femme et sa fille, pour le gronder de ne pas s'être coupé les cheveux pour l'occasion.

Rapidement, l'employé du ministère chargé de leur groupe leur ordonne de miniaturiser les bagages qui peuvent l'être et de former un cercle autour du drap.

Harry est l'avant dernier à arriver, cheveux en bataille, cernes monumentales sous les yeux. Il déroule la longue écharpe verte émeraude dans laquelle il était emmitouflé, suffoquant sous la chaleur des locaux. Il s'insère entre Ron et Neville et sent la main de son meilleur ami sur son bras, en signe de réconfort. Evidemment, il leur a tout raconté quelques heures après la grande révélation de Andromeda. Ses amis sont allés jusqu'à lui proposer de retirer l'invitation de Draco au mariage, mais Harry a refusé. "Il faut que je tourne la page", a été son argument. "Et puis Draco et la bande de Serpentards ont fini par intégrer la troupe, il faut que je m'habitue. Même si ça fait mal."

La douleur, Harry la ressent. Mais il faut aller de l'avant, apprendre à se projeter ailleurs, avec d'autres personnes.

Soudain, quelques secondes avant que le compte à rebours ne commence, quelqu'un se glisse à sa droite. Une odeur boisée chatouille les narines de Harry qui comprend alors que son calvaire ne fait que commencer.

"Salut, Potter."

Le sourire en coin de Malfoy ne laisse rien présager de bon pour la suite du mariage.

_Quel enfer !_


End file.
